Your Call
by Leo's Lion
Summary: How do you answer the questions what's wrong when nothing is really right?...You can't...Thats why I'm here. TROYELLA TRAILOR INSIDE plz R
1. Trailer

**Ok well first things first I came up with this idea in a dream. Kinda weird I woke up screaming, it can get pretty angsty at times so don't say I didn't warn you. Well it IS a Troyella so don't be fooled by anything it will end up Troyella I don't know how often I will be able to update but hopefully at least like 1 or 2 times a week but don't hold me to that hah on with the story! Yay!!**

-  
**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or anything related to it L  
**  
_Scenes, and actions_  
_Song lyrics_  
Talking  
**Cool announcer guy voice**

* * *

_**Your Call**_

_Your Call by Secondhand Serenade starts to play (don't own)_

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
call I'm desperate for your voice_

**Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella walking up the East High steps  
_  
**Not the most popular**

_Shows Gabriella getting tripped and her papers flying everywhere the hall erupting with laughter_

**But caught the attention of a certain boy**

_Shows Troy seeing her being tripped_

_Sighs_, "Gosh, she's gorgeous", _he whispers._

"Yeah, I know Cathy Collins is pretty hot", _Chad says._

"Not her", _Troy says back._

"You mean that Montez ? Good one Troy" _Chad laughs and walks off._

**When they get paired together**

"Mark Williams and Katie Johnson, well that leaves us Gabriella Montez and…Troy Bolton. The project will be due in 2 weeks, class.", _the teacher says._  
_Shows Troy trying to hold in a smile._ 'Yes hours of being alone with out it looking weird sweet. Gosh she always looks so sad' _Troy thought._

**Secrets are revealed**

_Shows Troy,_ "Your step dad does what!?"

_Switches to Gabriella and Troy talking on the rooftop, _"You learn not to trust anyone…not even yourself," _Gabriella says then looks away._

**They came closer…closer than anyone expected**

_Shows them leaning in to kiss_ **(A/N: squeal!!)**

**Troy gets scared**

"Gabriella, we can't tell anyone about us. Promise?"

_Gabriella nods_

_I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to_

**Promises made**

_Shows Troy caressing Gabriella's cheek,_ "I would never hurt you," _Troy says sincerely_

**Promises broken**

"You !" _Shows Troy slapping Gabriella and her falling to the ground_

_And I'm tired of being all alone  
And this solitary moment makes me  
want to come back home  
_  
**When you feel like there nothing else to do but the extreme**

_Flashes Gabriella in the bathroom sobbing and holding a razor to her wrist while hearing her drunk step father banging on the door yelling_

**And the only person you thought cares was a joke**

"And she was all," _Troy imitating a high pitched voice fake sobbing_, "He hurts me so much Troy" _chuckles,_ "Man, I can't believe I believed her!"

_Group of guys laugh along with him  
_  
**But when he finally realizes the truth will he be to late?**

_Shows Troy leaning against his locker reading a letter on the verge on tears. Then starts sprinting out of the school.  
_

_I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to_

_Shows Troy sobbing holding an unconscious Gabriella_, "Please Gabriella, I didn't mean it oh God, please don't do this it's not her fault."

_To make you mine_

_Black out_

_Gabriella's voice_ "It's amazing how quickly people change…and how fast they can break your heart"

* * *

**You Call** coming soon to a fan fiction site near you

Well that was kinda depressing lol well please review tell whether to continue or not I'll update soon!


	2. Prologue

**---**

Ok I am saying this in advance I'm REALLY sorry its so short I couldn't think of a way to make it longer this is basically telling you about the characters and stuff its short so please review anyway they inspire me lol also I suck at beginning stories 

**---**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly but umm when the lease comes out i have dibs on Zac and Troy lol**

Prologue 

It was just like any other day at East High. **(A/N: wow great beginning right?? jk)** students rushing around, getting off busses and to their homerooms.

Though in every story, tale, group or school for this matter there is an outcast. Someone who people push around, taunt, and insult to get their anger out on. This person is usually a push over and/or an easy target, namely a nerd or geek. Or someone they know won't fight back and just take what people throw at them. Well that is true in this story as well. Her name is Gabriella Montez, and she almost never speaks unless she is called upon by a teacher, and she really doesn't have any friends. Yes, Taylor and other decathlon member ate lunch with her and stuff, but she never really she would never let anyone in. She was basically the laughing stock of the school.

Now on the other side, there is always an "idol", or one who everyone loves and adores. The role model and "king". The arrogant, self centered person whose playground is the world. This was Troy Bolton, "Golden Boy" of East High. **(A/N: wowzers do I have enough quotation marks?? Lol)** He was know for everything in this paragraph. Though he hated it, that was who he was. At school at least. He had tons of so-called friends and was living the life. But, he doesn't know how much his world is about to change.

---

**Ok you can shoot me now for this being so short but chapters will be longer I PROMISE and if not I will bake you a batch of virtual cookies jk but I am working on typing the 1****st**** chapter AS YOU READ! I might be up by today if I have faithful reviews lol well I catch you guys later plz review!**


	3. From A Distance

**Heyyy told you I would update lol and this chapter is longer then the prologue…well not like that is hard to do lol well I would like to thank ****Lauzzziiix**** my first reviewer YOU ROCK!! Lol ok and He Breaks My Heart Everytime and everyone else who reviewed I promise to give you a shout out next chapter and I can honestly say right now Gabriella will NOT die……yet (MWHAHA) now ON WHITH THE STORY! YAY!!**

---

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING STOP RUBBING IT IN M FACE DAMNIT!!

Chapter one-From a Distance

Gabriella walked up the steps of East High with her head down. She opened the door to a sea of students, milling around, talking, and laughing. Something she never really did, she tried to not do anything that would let people in. "_Not like anyone would talk to me anyways"_, she thought.

Gabriella was brought out of her thoughts by hitting the ground…hard. her papers went everywhere, and the hall way erupted with laughter. "Watch where you're going next time loser!" a guy in a football jersey yelled at her. This made the laughing even louder. Gabriella trying to fight back tears, just got up wincing, gathered her papers, and walked away head down. Not even giving a cold glare, backwards glance, or smart remark. Just got up and left.

From a little ways away, Troy watched as this happened feeling a pang of pain **(A/N: wow try saying that 10 times fast pang of pain pang of pain wow my head hurts lol)** in his heart. She always looked so sad. Though Troy had only gotten a few looks at her face, a few were enough to see that she was beautiful. Not the artificial beauty, but real beauty almost a…dark beauty. Thought she always looked sad she was gorgeous. One time he got a good look at her eyes and all he saw was, sadness, hurt, and fear. But, what troubled him most was, when people would do these awful things to her she would sometimes apologize, and then just get up and go. Like nothing ever happened. Just walk away…head down. Her beauty and personality intrigued him, and somehow, he found himself falling for her. Troy sighed, "Gosh she's gorgeous," he whispered, not intending for anyone to hear. But he was broken from he thought from his friend Chad.

Chad who was still recovering form laughter, "Hah, yea Cathy Collins is pretty hot,". Then Chad started laughing again, "Hah oooh, man that never gets old: the papers flying, the look on her face, it is just too funny! Right man?"

"What?…oh right…yea hilarious," Troy said not really meaning it. Truth be told he hated seeing anyone being hurt. But he knew he could never actually say that.

Chad noticed Troy's tone of voice, "Dude, what's up? Usually your cracking up at this sort of stuff, man." Chad questioned. Troy never really did like to laugh at this he just felt obligated to, because of his social standing.

"Nothing Chad, I'm just tired. That's all." Troy lied. Then fake yawned. Chad bought it and said,

"Alright man, but you better rest up, we need you Captain. I'll see you in homeroom, later." Chad patted Troy on the back and walked off.

"Yea, later," Troy said back. Once Chad was gone Troy looked for Gabriella but he saw her go into homeroom and decided to follow suit.

When he got to homeroom he looked around for an empty seat, and got a little red in the cheeks due to the fact that the only seat left was next to Gabriella. He inwardly smiled and sat down. When he sat down he looked at her to find her reading a book. I looked at her face followed down her face to her jaw line. Finding her to have the features of an angel. He followed the curve of her jaw line to her lips. Then down her arm to see a large bruise one her upper arm, and a long cut on her forearm. Troy did a double take and looked intently at her arm, _"What the hell is that?" _ he thought.

Troy was brought out of his thoughts by a voice, "Mr. Bolton! I see that you have a new found interest in Ms. Montez's arm. But, I would greatly appreciate if you could focus on my class!" Ms. Darbus scolded.

"You sure it wasn't her face?" Jason asked Chad.

"Dude, why would he look at _that_?" Zeke asked sarcastically yet meaning it. Gabriella sank lower in her seat.

"Maybe he was intrigued by the grossness of it." Chad replied laughing. The entire class started laughing as well.

Troy watched as a tear slid slowly down Gabriella's face. She whipped it away so no one would see. He felt his heart sink because he wouldn't do anything to stop this. He could have stood up and yelled at everyone to stop but he never had the courage to do things like that. He looked down in shame as the class continued with hurtful comments.

Ms. Darbus looked sympathetically **( A/N: whoa big word didn't know I had that broad of a vocabulary lol)** at Gabriella, then her gaze hardened at the class, "That's quite ENOUGH!" she yelled. "Mr. Danforth, Cross, and Baylor you will be serving detention with me for 15 minuets!" She said harshly. A chorus of 'What's?!', 'Why's?!' and 'No way's' filled the room. "Do you want me to make it 30?!" Ms. Darbus threatened.

The room fell silent. Ms. Darbus smiled and continued teaching, "Now, as I was saying…" Both Troy and Gabriella stopped listening at that point. Lost in their own thoughts.

Gabriella was trying to forget what just happened but the fact that Troy Bolton, _The_ Troy Bolton was looking at her. Then a realization came over her and looked down at her arm. '_Shoot I forgot my makeup today. Man my step dad is going to have a field day! I guess I'll just try to cover it up as best as I can.'_ She took a small glance over at Troy and saw him deep in thought. She sighed and tried to pay attention to what Ms. Darbus was saying.

Troy was deep in thought. He was thinking about her arm. _'Maybe she fell? Or…maybe was opening a gate and then she slipped and…uhh…' _Troy sighed and admitted to the first thing that popped into his head, _'Maybe her parents…No! That's not it there _has_ to be another solution.' _Troy sighed again and was thankful when the bell rang.

Chad walked up to him, "Dude, what was that about?" he asked.

"I don't know, Chad, I guess I just spaced out. Sorry." Troy lied (again). "Hey, I'll catch you at free period. Ok?"

"Yea man, I'll say you." Chad said back. They did their handshake thingy **(A/N: I think every guy has one of those things and **_**insist **_**on doing them before they leave its like a goodbye isn't complete till they do a handshake) **and Chad walked off. Troy opened his locker and was putting some unneeded books into his locker when he heard a voice.

"Look," said Cathy Collins, head cheerleader as she pushed Gabriella hard against the lockers. Gabriella winced, and this didn't go unnoticed by Troy. "I don't know what Troy sees in you. I mean there isn't much, but if you go anywhere near him," Cathy continued, and Troy watched intently. Usually he would step in but he becomes very timid around situations like this, and he was a bit of a pushover. He didn't want to disappoint somebody. He would do just about _anything, _with the exception of drugs, under peer pressure.

"…and I will make what little meaningless life you have into a living hell!" Cathy threatened. "Got it?", she asked. Gabriella quickly nodded trying to hide the pain that was shooting through her arm. Cathy smiled and walked away.

Gabriella tried to hide the tears forming in her eyes. Not only form Cathy's words but form the grip Cathy had on her arm. _"Great!"_ Gabriella thought as she saw her arm cut was reopened and was bleeding. No Gabriella didn't cut herself. She had a little run in with her step dad last night and long story short, Gabriella needs a new bathroom mirror. She cut herself on one of the shards, accidentally.

Gabriella quickly opened her locker and got her first aid kit. I know what you're thinking: why does she have a first aid kit in her locker?! Well to answer your question she kept on in there in the event something like this happened. She got out a cotton ball and clotted her cut as quickly as possible. She sucked back her tears and walked on to class.

Troy, watching this all happen, felt his heart sink a little lower. He couldn't even comprehend how much she must go through on a daily basis. **(ooh Troy just wait :-P) **Though his status prohibited it, he was falling for her…hard. He shook his head of these thoughts and followed to his class from a distance.

**---**

**You see the lavender box that says "Submit Review"? Then next to it is a small box that says "Go". This box is you friend. And on the computer you click on this friend and when a windows box pops up then you type how much you love or hopefully not don't like this story then you hit submit review again these are the steps to make one HAPPY author. Lol well I will try to update soon but I have a tennis tourney coming up so I can't make any promises well constructive criticism is welcome I'll try to update ASAP **


	4. I'm Sorry

**I would like to give the promised shout outs to all my reviewers and here it goes: xXJust.Like.ThatXx, jasongirl14, Meaghan (lol), x-ImAgInE-x, coolkitten12, future.mrs.zac.efron, GoldenLily, prettydancerV, icesk8er93, MusicalGirl13192, LizzieRokasGerman, XxTinkBlondeiBellxX, and last but not least Lauzzziiix thanks so much for all of your support everyone I am very grateful :D**

---

**Disclaimer- Yes HSM is now MINE I had a little "chat" with Kenny and now he swimming with the fishies! JK!! I don't own it though Zac Efron wouldn't be a bad birthday present :P**

Chapter 2- I'm Sorry

The rest of the day went by like a blur. Troy was a bit out of it after the 'Cathy Incident'. He couldn't get Gabriella's face out of his mind. No matter how hard he tried, her fear stricken face, thought beautiful, haunted him. It was like seeing a terrified five year old. She seemed so naïve, and innocent. He knew there was a second cause for her fear and hurt, and he was determined to find out what it was.

When Troy got home he wanted to ask his mom some questions about girls and stuff. He thought about asking his dad about Gabriella and what he knew about her, but he was never really close to his dad.

Troy walked into his kitchen, smelling an amazing dinner that she was cooking. His mother was an extremely successful chef in a famous restaurant and sometimes traveled, leaving Troy with a basketball filled week with his father. His mother kept his father inline. Making sure that he never pushed Troy too hard. Troy's mother's father was a doctor, so Katie (Troy's mom) grew up with good nutrition and a lot of good information on what teenaged bodies could handle. Troy sighed happily as he let the aroma take over him. He loved his mothers warmness, her kindness radiated off of her. She was one of the most maternal people he knew. That's why he usually talked to her when he had a problem.

Katie Bolton was at the stove, as usual, putting herbs into the large pot on the stovetop. Troy leaned against the countertop. "Hey mom?" Troy asked.

Katie turned around, and smiled at her son. "Yes, dear?", she asked back wiping her hands on a dish towel.

Troy hesitated at first, the sighed and continued, "I-How-Wha-",Troy stammered not sure hw to state his question. He sighed again and opened his mouth to speak but his mother interrupted him.

"You are having trouble understanding a girl, aren't you?", his mother asked knowingly.

Troy looked astonished and nodded, "How did you know?", he asked.

His mother smiled, "You're 16, it's kind of expected for you to have a question about a girl. I mean you're growing up, hormones kicking in-" she was interrupted by her son.

"Mom", Troy whined.

She chuckled and continued, "…And you want to know what she's thinking, what's going on, things like that?" She clarified.

"Yes, everyone says guys are clueless. I don't want to be clueless." Troy laughed a little bit, as did his mother. "And, this girl is very…", Troy paused trying to think of the right word, "different.", Troy said. "She's not like the rest of the other girls, she never fawns over me. Come to think if it she never really even acknowledges my existence. She keeps to herself. She always seems so troubled, and scared."

"Well," his mother began, "girls at this age are very self-conscious and try to not have anyone look at them, others will try too hard and wear a lot of makeup, others might keep to themselves because they don't want to get made fun of them." she explained.

"Doesn't stop people from tormenting her." Troy said under his breath not intending for his mom to hear.

But regardless she heard, "What?" she questioned.

"Nothing, never mind. But why does she always look so sad, and vulnerable?" he asked.

"Well, girls your age _are_ vulnerable. They are extremely naïve, and she is probably scared that someone will take advantage of her state." she tried to explain to him as best she could.

Troy nodded still not fully understanding. "But she'd gorgeous! Why be so insecure?" he asked

"She doesn't think she is beautiful, maybe you should try telling her that." she suggested.

Troy looked at his mother as if she had 3 heads "Oh, yea sure, I'm just going to walk right up to her out of _nowhere_ and say 'Oh by the way your beautiful'. Yea that would totally work." Troy said sarcastically. " More like creep her out. I am _not_ doing that."

Mrs. Bolton sighed. "Alright, well I hope I help a little bit. You can always ask me more questions, I am always open to answering them." She smiled, "Now go wash up, dinner will be read soon" She told her son.

Troy nodded and went to the washroom, and wondered what Gabriella was doing at this moment.

At the Montez residence Dave, Marie, and Gabriella were trying to have a civilized dinner. But all hope was lost when Dave saw that Gabriella didn't cover up her marks from the pervious night.

"Gabriella?" He asked harshly. Gabriella looked up at him and saw his intense glare. A wave of fear washed over her as she responded,

"Yes?", she replied timidly closing her eyes hoping that it would be nothing. Silently praying that it wouldn't be to bad tonight.

"Look at your arm," He instructed, she did so and looked at him wide eyed, and gulped loudly. "What have I told you about covering things up?!" he scolded her. Gabriella jumped in her seat out of fear.

"Dave, please, not now, we have all had long-" Marie was interrupted.

"Oh, shut _up _Marie! You know as well as I do that she gets what she deserves." Dave said staring at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked down in shame. She used to be able to block out all the times she was told she was a mistake, or worthless. Or when she was told she should get worse then what she gets, but she is getting what she deserved. Or that if she was never born then he father would still be alive. After hearing it for the past 2 years she fully believed everything they told her. She believed she was worthless, that she killed her father and caused her mother so much pain. The way she was treated didn't help her situation. She finally decided to just not let anyone in, not trust anyone, and not talk or react to anything. She wouldn't give them anything that they could use to break her even more.

Dave stood up forcefully knocking over his chair in the process. "Upstairs" he demanded to Gabriella. She was too scared to move. "NOW!", he screamed. She got up and started to walk towards the stairs. She was almost there when she felt him grab her hair and push her forward, then hitting the wooded steps hard. She could feel the bruises forming already. She tried to get up but she couldn't, the pain was too much.

'_Oh great, I wonder how bad it's going to be tonight if I can't even get up now! Oh Lord, please, help me" _she silently prayed.

"GET UP!", Dave yelled. She still couldn't move, though she tried. The she winced as he grabbed her hair again, and pulled her up. "If you can't get up now just wait till I'm finished with you, you little slut.", he whispered harshly in her ear.

He pulled her up the stairs and threw her against her bedroom door, her back hitting the doorknob. She took a sharp breath. She sank to the floor awaiting for another blow but Dave was nowhere to be found. She took a silent sigh of relief and opened her door and locked it. She walked to her bed and sat down, she looked at her bedside table and saw a picture of he father. The man she believed she killed. Se took the picture, gingerly, in her hands and looked at it admiringly. She trace the picture with her finger, "I'm sorry daddy.", she whispered in a small voice. Tears peeked her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry." she whispered again her voice shaking. She hugged the photo close to her chest, letting the tears fall, letting out all of her emotion form today.

She would always cry in her room. She hated crying in public, she hated anything that makes her look weak. That's one of the reasons she never lets anyone in, if they saw her crying, and they asked what was wrong and she told them, they would have something on her that they could use. She also hated the was crying made her feel. It felt like you were giving in, or like you were letting them get the best of you.

She was brought out of her thoughts by banging on the door. "You open this door right now or else, you little tart!" Dave yelled slurring his words. He was surely drunk. Gabriella didn't move. She tried to block him out. The banging on the door continued. Then she heard the door bust open, and Dave stumble in drunk as ever. Gabriella quickly put the picture frame back on the table, and sat still.

"You think you can get rid of me by just locking your door?" he asked, Gabriella didn't dare move or speak. "You really are as dumb as you look, you meaningless bitch!" he continued and slapped her across the face. Gabriella let out a small whimper of pain. "It's all your fault! Your mother CRIES every night because of _you_!", he yelled pushing her off the bed kicking her multiple times.

"I'm sorry", Gabriella said in a small voice.

"Do you really think that saying sorry is going to make anything better?! You say it every night, but does that make your father come back?! Does that make your mother happy?!", he screamed. Pulling her up and throwing her against the wall then grabbing her face, "Nothing will ever make what you did ok. Nothing! No one cares how sorry you are! You're still the same murderer that you will always be!" he spoke harshly. The beating continued until Gabriella was almost unconscious. Dave had long left and she was on the floor crying.

"I'm sorry", she spoke out into the silence.

---

**Well that was really sad to write. I hope you liked it, I don't know where it all came from I was reading Twilight (best book ever) then I saw my laptop and I decided to just write lol I was up till like one in the morning typing this so I hope you liked it I'll try to update again soon. **


	5. Paired Together

**Hey guys sorry it took me awhile to type this one as you can probably see hah I have had 2 tennis tournaments this week and I am so beat up its not even funny. Well I hope you like this chapter! **

---

Disclaimer- I own nothing, BUT when Zac and I get married…HE will be all mine and come to think of it he is the BEST part of HSM lol

Chapter 3- Paired Together

---

"Troy, get up, you're going to be late!", his mother's soothing voice rang from the kitchen.

Troy yawned and got up scratching his head. He walked into his bathroom and threw some water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror, and grabbed his tooth brush to brush it teeth. After that her took off his shirt to put on another. He walked to his closet and looked at all his non casual yet non dressy shirts. He didn't know why but he had a feeling today he was going to want too look good. **(A/N: not that he ever doesn't look good;-) ) **Then Gabriella came to his mind, he flushed red and decided that today he was going to talk to her. He would have to do it when no one was around, but he was going to talk to her. He was determined. He grabbed a blue button up collared shirt and dark blue jeans.

Gabriella woke with a start due to the fact of a loud bang on her door. "Get up!" BANG, "NOW!" Dave yelled. She did so with much difficulty. Her new injuries were now layered over her old ones. It hurt to blink, let alone get out of bed. But she did, it was nothing new to her, she was used to mornings like this. She looked at her face and she had a large bruise on her left cheek and a black eye. She sighed and got her makeup. She winced whenever she touched her face but it had to be done. She brushed her hair and teeth, got dressed, and went downstairs to get her backpack before she left to walk to school.

"Better come straight home.", Dave warned.

Gabriella nodded and walked out the door. She walked as she always did, head down. She didn't want to see other kids' parents saying goodbye to their children, giving hugs or a wave. She didn't have that. It's not that she wishes that others get treated the way she does, she prays every night that no other human being has to go through what she does, but she didn't want to see what she didn't have. She didn't want to know what she was missing, what she once had, it caused to much pain.

She arrived at school and turned to walk up the steps when she ran into something, well more like some_one_. **(A/N: I will give you 3 guesses.) **They both fell to the ground. She winced hitting a bruise when she fell.

"I'm really sorry," she said in a small voice. She looked up to find herself instantly lost in beautiful crystal blue eyes. She went wide eyed and looked terrified. She had just knocked over _Troy Bolton_.

Troy looked her and he instantly smiled. The smile faded a bit when he saw the look on her face: terrified. He felt bad seeing as though he caused her to feel this way. _'Man, she looks as though she's thinks I'm about to hit her'. _He offered her his hand and said, "It's fine I wasn't looking.", he smiled. She took his hand and gave him a very quick smile. Something she rarely ever did. Though she couldn't help herself, his smile was contagious. "You alright?", he asked her as he lifted her to her feet.

"Yea, I'm fine, thanks." she replied in a small voice. They locked eye contact for a few seconds. Troy still only saw fear, hurt, and sadness in her eyes. Their small moment was interrupted by angry voices and Gabriella hitting the ground…again.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking! We have a game tonight, we don't need you screwing everything up by hurting our star!" Chad yelled at her. There was a chorus of 'Yea's'.

"Whoa, guys, what the hell?", Troy asked, "I'm fine there's no harm done, just back off!" Troy said finally standing up to his "friends". They all looked stunned at Troy's sudden outburst.

"Whatever, just watch where you're going next time", Chad glared at Gabriella.

Gabriella got with some difficulty and said a faint 'sorry' as she walked by. Troy watched as he felt his heart ache a little as she walked, but was soon dragged into the school by the huge mass of students getting into the school.

Once in the school at his locker gathering books, he heard a roar of laughter and books hitting the ground following the "slap" of flesh hitting the hard waxy granite floors. Troy slammed his locker in frustration and turned around to see none other then Gabriella on the floor struggling to get up.

"Yea, that's for messing with my man, bitch!" Cathy Collins said standing over Gabriella not allowing her to get up. "We'll have another chat later. Now get up!" she said impatiently.

Gabriella winced at those words. And got up fast as she could with as little difficulty as possible, and walked away head down.

Troy watched Gabriella walk down the hall, the he felt someone pressing themselves against him. He turned to see no other then Cathy looking at him flirtatiously. "You know, when you helped that nobody up treating her like she was actually worth something was really sexy." Troy was getting more uncomfortable by the millisecond.

"Umm…thanks?" Try said not really sure what to do. Troy hated girls who tried too hard, and Cathy was definitely trying too hard…way, _way_ too hard.

She pressed herself closer to him and touched his chest, and played with the collar of his shirt. "Oh my, Troy, this shirt _totally _brings out your eyes," she sighed, "You have such great taste," she complimented. Troy was about to say something when the bell rang. "Well, I'll see you later, babe." she said winking then walking off.

'_BABE?! What the hell? That was the most uncomfortable position I have __**ever**__ been in. Man, that was more uncomfortable then "the talk" with my parents.' _Troy shuddered and walked on to class.

He found himself again sitting next to Gabriella, it was like there was a magnetic force turning him to look at her. _'She's beautiful. Gosh how can someone looking so sad be so breathtakingly beautiful? I can only imagine how gorgeous she looks when she's happy.' _Troy signed, thinking back to this morning on the steps. She smiled, and man, was it gorgeous. But he could tell it was fake, he still saw the pain in her eyes. He tore his eyes away from her unwillingly due to the fact that he didn't want to get caught.

Soon he started to daydream about her. Fantasies about him and her, how it would feel to hold her in his arms, touch her angelic face. Whisper sweet words of love in her ear. Make her laugh, to actually _hear _her laugh. So far he has only heard her say a few 3 word sentences, and he hated how that's all she would really ever say, "I'm sorry". She never had anything to be sorry for. It's like she blames herself for everything.

"Mr. Bolton!" Mrs. Darbus scolded.

"Twelve" Troy answered quickly snapping out of his daydreaming, trying to make it look like he was paying attention. The class snickered but were silenced by a cold glare from Ms. Darbus.

"Well, it seems as though you have spaced out for the second time this week in my class, Mr. Bolton. One more time and it is a detention." She warned.

"I'm sorry," Troy apologized, "It won't happen again, I promise." Troy assured her flashing a smile.

Mrs. Darbus smiled back, and continued with her lesson. The bell rang ending the class; people rushed out trying to get out as soon as possible. Going to their lockers gathering books the hallway was filled with noise and chatter.

Troy on the other hand was trying to figure out how to talk to Gabriella. _'Should I just approach her and say 'hi' or would that be awkward? Or maybe I can ask her for the homework we might have, but there was no homework. Hmm…maybe I can uhh…see if see drops a book and pick it up for her. But, she might not drop one.' _ Troy wrangled with his thoughts and was brought out of them by none other then (shudder) Cathy.

"Hey there," she said winking at him. She walked up and stood as close as possible with out touching him.

"Um…hey, Cathy." Troy said, once again uncomfortable. He tried to walk past her but she stopped him.

"Could you walk me to my class? I have a lot of books to carry and I don't know if I will make it." She asked sighing like a Damsel in distress.

"Uh…your class is one the other side of the building. Sorry Cathy I can't. But, I will uhh talk to you later?" he said hoping she wouldn't be mad. He dashed away form her so she wouldn't get a chance to speak. He was going so fast he didn't notice he wasn't the only one in the hall.

He knocked over someone, and knocked over all their books. Without looking up, he bent down to help the person with their books. "I'm really sorry; I didn't see where I was…" Troy trailed off as he looked into the eyes he knew to well, the eyes of Gabriella Montez. "…going.", he finished slowly handing her, her books. _'Man, nice job Troy! Now she's probably even __**more **__afraid of you!",_ Troy mentally kicked himself. He stayed silent staring at her.

Gabriella with the look of terror and confusion written on her face. _'Why is he staring at me? Can he see my bruise? Did I not put enough makeup on this mourning?…Or am I really as hideous as Dave tells me I am?' _, Gabriella sighed and said, "It's ok, nothing I'm not used to.", she smiled sadly.

Troy felt really bad that she went though this on a daily basis, and people did it on purpose. He decided that he would take advantage of this and talk to her like he planned to. "I'm Troy," he said sticking out his hand for her to take.

Gabriella looked shocked at the fact that _Troy Bolton_ was talking to her. "I'm, uhh, I'm Gabriella", she said in a small voice. She took his hand and immediately the both felt a shock of electricity go through them. They didn't know where it came form, but they like it.

Troy smiled his famous smile, "Gabriella," he paused Gabriella felt butterflies come to her stomach as he said her name, sweetly, gently and friendly, "that's a very pretty name." he smiled again.

Gabriella blushed at this, "Thanks," she said turning her head so he wouldn't see the redness on her cheeks.

"Well, I am really sorry about knocking you over, I'll walk you to class." he offered. "If that's ok." he wanted to make sure she wanted him to he didn't want to impose himself.

"That would be really nice" She smiled though semi fake. "Thanks" she started to walk when Troy stopped her.

"Here," he took the books out of her arms, "I'll take these for you." Troy smiled again, and she smiled back. "So what class do you have now?" he asked so he would know where he was going but also to get some small talk going.

"I have History next, you do too. We are in the same class." she pointed out.

Troy mentally kicked himself, he blushed a bit not remembering that they had this class together. He tried to save himself, "Right yea, we do, I thought it was Wednesday, I have English after homeroom on Wednesdays, sorry." Troy said quickly.

Gabriella quickly nodded understanding though not fully believing him. But, she understood why he wouldn't notice her in class. She never really spoke unless necessary. They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

From not too far away, a very angry, and jealous Cathy Collins stood, cross armed, glaring at the two.

---

They arrived at the door and both stopped, not knowing what to do. Gabriella broke the silence, "You should probably go in first, you probably don't want people thinking you were walking with me." she said sadly putting her head down in shame.

Troy didn't really know what to say to that but a faint 'ok'. He handed her, her books and went into class feeling like a jerk leaving her like that. Troy walked through the door right as the final bell rang, went and sat down. About a minuet later Gabriella came through the door, as quietly as she could.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Montez." the history teacher, Mr. Harrison, scolded. Gabriella blushed embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Harrison, it won't happen again. I um, couldn't get my locker open." Gabriella lied quickly. Troy felt even worse now seeing as he made her late by not just walking into class with her.

Mr. Harrison nodded understandingly, "Just take a seat, please."

Gabriella walked head down trying to ignore the hurtful comments being whispered to her as she walked to the back of class to take her seat. Her seat was diagonal from Troy. He tried to shoot her an apologetic glance, but she kept her head down in what seemed like, to Troy, shame. To him she always seemed to be ashamed of herself.

Troy was brought out of his thoughts by the teacher, "Mr. Bolton!" Troy jumped and turned around, "Eyes upfront, please." the teacher smiled smugly due to catching another love sick teenaged boy staring at girl.

Troy nodded. "Now," Mr. Harrison continued, "we are having a little group project, each of you will have a partner and you will make a visual, and give an oral presentation that is at _least_ 5 min long." he instructed.

The class groaned, but Troy silently hoped his partner would be Gabriella.

"Your project will be on one aspect of WWI. You and your partner's first assignment today in class will be to pick a topic. There will be no joining groups or having one person do all the work. You will have 2 weeks to complete this project. Presentations will start 2 weeks from tomorrow. Any questions?" he asked after explaining, no one raised their hands. "Good, so now the people I call out will be partners, and if I hear one wisp of a complaint and it will be a detention!" he warned.

Everyone stayed silent. "Alright, now lets see here, um, Zack Taylors, and Charlie Walton, hmm, Samantha Daniels, and Josh Unsworth…", Mr. Harrison went on naming off partners, then he came to the end. "…Mark Williams, and Katie Johnson, and well that leaves Troy Bolton, and …Gabriella Montez. Remember 2 weeks, and I want the topic by the end of class today."

'_YES!'_ Troy thought, _'hours of spending time alone together without it looking weird! Score one for the boys back home!' _he looked over to see Gabriella's reaction but, she getting taunted and threatened by jealous girls, mainly cheerleaders. She looked terrified, sad, and once again, ashamed of herself. _'Man, wish those girls would just back off I'm not interested in them anyways! Gosh I am going to make it my job for the next 2 weeks to make her happy, protect her, and find out what makes her so sad.' _Troy told himself determined. He got up and walked over to her desk, dragging a chair behind him. When he showed up at her desk all the girls smiled flirtatiously. He awkwardly waved to them, and they all swooned, and started arguing over who he waved at. Troy laughed at this. Then he looked at Gabriella and smiled, she flashed a fake smile back.

"Alright, well I don't know much about WWI, you might want to take the reigns on this one." Troy chuckled nervously. "Not doing the whole project of course," he said quickly, "I mean just ,um, thinking of a topic." he said a little more slowly.

Gabriella quietly laughed under breath, "It's ok, I already thought of one." she said, "The Concentration Camps, so lets tell Mr. Harrison before the topic is taken." she said getting up, looking at Troy nervously biting her lip not sure if she is sounding like a know-it-all. He just smiled, and just moved his arm from left to right motioning for her to lead the way. She nodded and walked forward to the teacher's desk.

"Ah, Ms. Montez, I thought I would see you first." Gabriella flushed at this, "What is yours and Mr. Bolton's subject?" he questioned.

"The Concentration Camps, Mr. Harrison.", Gabriella explained.

Mr. Harrison nodded, "Good, alright it's due in 2 weeks, good lucky guys" Mr. Harrison smiled and let the to go back to their desks.

"So…uh, when are you available to work on this thing?" Troy asked scratching his head.

"Um, I think I can work on it tomorrow after school, if you're available." Gabriella offered.

Troy nodded, "Yea I'm pretty sure I can do that. Do you want it to be at your house or mine?", Troy asked.

Gabriella had a small panic attack, not wanting Troy over at her house with Dave being home. "U-um," Gabriella thought her voice cracking a little bit, "how about yours fro tomorrow, is that ok?" Gabriella asked not wanting to sound scared. _'He can NOT be over when Dave is home. Troy would surely tell everyone, then that would be one more thing that they could make fun of me for.' _

Troy looked at her skeptically, "Yea, that's cool. I could drive you to my house after school if you want.", he offered. Gabriella smiled and nodded. The bell then rang signaling lunch. Gabriella nodded and walked past Troy.

She walked into the hall way and suddenly a hand was clasped over her mouth and she was dragged into the doors right next to her history classroom.

---

WOWZERS! **7 pages! OOoOoOoOoOoOo!! I wonder what's ganna happen?? Hmm well please review tell me what you think. I'll update a soon as I can. **


	6. Disney Movie

**SOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated I have had an all day tennis camp and haven't been able to on the computer much. I would like to thank icesk8er93 for pointing out my mistake. I is WWII w/ the Concentration Camps not WWI. So thank you again now on with the story! YAY!!**

**---**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters**

**---**

**Chapter 4-Disney Movie**

**---**

Gabriella was hyperventilating, trying to get loose of the grasp that was on her face and waist. She was being dragged into a dark hallway that was unfamiliar to her. She closed her eyes trying to think it was all a dream.

Finally she was brought to a halt and pushed up against the wall she opened her eyes to see who was doing this. She was a very angry Cathy. (**A/N: who ever guessed Cathy gets a virtual high five from me ******

Cathy grabbed Gabriella's chin/mouth area piercing Gabriella's skin with her sharp, painted nails. Gabriella winced.

"You listen," Cathy started glaring at her, "and you listen good. I don't know what kind of spell you have Troy Bolton under, but he does _not_ like you at all, he probably just feels sorry for you. I mean, you do look pretty pitiful." Cathy scoffed, then she glared, "So just stay away from him…or else." se threatened. Gabriella nodded and Cathy walked away with a confident grin on her face.

Gabriella was shocked. Troy seemed to be different, he never engaged in the taunting or torment that the others put her through. Gabriella stayed in the empty hallway thinking.

'_He seemed really sweet in the hallway before history. I mean, he has been watching me, but maybe it's because he is seeing me bruises. But I cover them up well, maybe he's leading me on?" _Gabriella sighed in frustration. She pushed off the wall and walked into the hallway. She kept her head down as she walked trying not to listen all the comments being thrown at her. Nothing out of the ordinary, but today there seemed to be more, and they were louder, more hurtful then normal. The rest of the day went on as regular. Though she received more glares, and insults today after history.

She just kept her head down, try to sty composed. It seemed as thought there was no escape form the torment. At her home the emotional and physical abuse, then here just about the same thing, just not as intense. _'There is one place though'_ Gabriella thought.

Yes the one place where she felt at home, and that was the park where her father used to take her when she was little. And usually when the beating didn't leave her unconscious or unable to move, she would climb down her balcony w/ her escape latter (in the case of a fire) and got to this park and sit on the swings, and think. She felt safe there, like nothing could ever hurt her. If she could ever run away that would b her first stop. She was brought out of these thoughts by being shoved.

"Watch it!", a guy in that same football uniform shoved her die to the fact that she accidentally brushed his shoulder while walking.

"Sorry," she replied in a small voice. This seemed to make him angrier.

He grabbed her arm firmly, and pulled her back to him, "You know, you always say 'sorry' but what the hell does that ever do?!" he said tauntingly. "Saying sorry does nothing for me" he said raising his voice.

Gabriella winced hearing those words, basically a repeat of what her step father told her the night before.

The boy whistled and did a head nod and immediately more boys in football uniforms formed a circle around Gabriella in the empty hallway. Fear immediately fear took over her body.

"What's up Todd?" a tan brown haired boy asked the boy Gabriella now knew was Todd.

"Oh, not much," he said amused. "I just think that we need to teach this Marquez girl-" he was interrupted by Gabriella.

"Montez," she corrected. If they were going to insult her then they should know her name.

"Like it really matters!" she heard a boy call out. This caused some of the others to laugh.

"Whoa! Feisty, I like that" he said with a glint in his eyes looking at her. He still had an ironclad grip on Gabriella's arm, that she was trying to break through but it was useless. He wasn't going to let go. "So, as I was saying, I think we should teach this _Montez_ girl a lesson for always seeming to get in my way. What do you think boys?" this was a rhetorical question, and Gabriella knew it. He was doing this just to taunt her. The rest of the boys nodded with the same glint in their eyes.

Gabriella felt tears fill her eyes, and she frantically looked around, trying to see if there was any sign of anyone within a 20 ft radius. She silently prayed that someone would come and save her. _'Oh stop it Gabriella!' _she told herself, _'this isn't a Disney movie. No one is going to come out of nowhere and sweep you off your feet and you will ride off into the sunset. Not like anyone would really want to save me anyways. I'm not worth it.'_ she thought sadly.

"Now," Todd started, "you won't make a sound, or I will have to take drastic measures." he threatened, with a dark look in his eyes. "Do what you want with her while I go get something from my locker." with that Todd left and disappeared around the corner.

The boys started pushing Gabriella around in the circle from guy to guy. All saying insulting and cruel comments as they pushed her around. Gabriella felt helpless as they continued their actions.

"Oh, are you scared?" on boy mocked.

"Don't have anyone to help you, do you?" another one taunted, as he pushed her to another boy.

"Aww, are you going to cry?" the boy she was pushed to mocked.

"Oh, if you're scared now, just wait till Todd is finished with you!" the guys all laughed at this. They gave her one last good shove and she fell to the ground yelping in pain as her back hit the lockers.

"Oohh, we're sorry, did we hurt you?" one by asked sarcastically. Gabriella couldn't help the tears flowing from her eyes.

Todd was walking back a roll of duck tape and a smirk on his face. The rest of the guys laughed evilly.

Todd pulled Gabriella from the ground and shoved her against the lockers. He as about to put the duck tape on her mouth when she pleaded,

"Please stop. I'm sorry"

Todd smirked, "There we go with the 'I'm sorry' thing. Just _shut up_!" he put the duck tape over her mouth and slapped her. She yelped in pain. Then Todd this glint in his eyes again, and he started to feel Gabriella up.

She felt so vulnerable, she hated him touching her. He got up to her arm and ripped her shirt sleeve, and continued his previous actions. When he stated to kiss her neck and his hand found its way under her shirt, she reached up he hand and pulled the tape off.

"HELP!", she yelled.

"I said, shut up you, stupid bitch!" Todd yelled at her pushing her down and kicking her in the ribs. He puller her up, and grabbed her neck. He was about to squeeze when he felt himself being pummeled to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" the mystery hero yelled at Todd.

Todd got up smirking when he saw who tackled. "Hey Troy, man, how are you?" Todd asked in his innocent voice, acting as though nothing was going on. Troy kept his glare, and it took everything he had not to kill Todd that very second. In the corner of Troy's eye he saw Gabriella bring her knees to her chest and hug them as tears spilled out of her eyes. He turned back to Todd.

"Oh, come on Troy. Nothing you haven't seen before, man." he said nudging Troy with his elbow. "Just some innocent fun, man. Right guys?"

All the other guys nodded and smiled. That was it Troy couldn't take it anymore, he slugged Todd square in the face, and threw him against the lockers. "You will never go near her EVER again!" he threatened in a deadly voice. Then he sent a glare that sent everybody running for the doors.

Troy's eyes softened when he saw Gabriella on the floor hugging herself crying her eyes out. "Hey," he whispered softly and soothingly bending down to touch the side of her arm trying to sooth her. She flinched at his touch. "I won't hurt you." he promised.

She just stared straight ahead, tears silently pouring out of her eyes. Troy felt his heart breaking at the sight of her. Bruises and cuts that were still bleeding on her face, her shirt torn and her pants unbuttoned. He leaned against the lockers and slid down next to her. He gently put his hand on her face gently guiding her head to face his. Her eyes pouring out tears, filled with fear and violation.

She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but confusion and sincerity. He started gently caressing her cheek lovingly. She leaned into his touch enjoying the feeling of his touch, closing her eyes. She felt him puller her onto his lap hugging her comfortingly.

Gabriella couldn't contain it any longer she broke down in his chest clinging to his shirt and shoulders as if her life depended on it.

He just hugged her back rubbing her back gently whispering soothing words into her ears. "Shhh, it's going to be ok." … "I'm here, he's not going to touch you. It's alright." he whispered as she sobbed into his shirt.

About 30 minuets later she stopped and looked at him, "I'm sorry," she said "I didn't mean to keep you so long, you probably want to leave." she blushed and looked at his shirt, there was a huge wet spot on it. "I'm really sorry about your shirt," she apologized once more.

She stood up about to leave but she felt a hand gently grab her arm, and pull her into a loving embrace. "No need to apologize." he said his voice filled with care and understanding. "I want to stay as long as you want me to, and I don't care about my shirt. It's fine. Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked soothingly. She nodded against his shirt. "Ok," he said "can you walk?" he asked. She shrugged, so he picked her up bridal style and she clung to his neck, as he walked through a hallway unfamiliar hallway to Gabriella. Through 2 red doors and up an stair case where she saw a beautiful garden.

He set her down gently on the ground and sat down close to her. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." he reassured her. She shook her head and let out a sob.

"No, I-I need to get this out-t." she took a pause to compose herself. "All the comments and insults, I-I'm used to. B-but today after history they were louder, m-more hurtful. I just kept my head down." she paused. "Then, I accidentally b-bumped shoulders with that T-Todd guy, and he got r-really angry. I told him I was s-sorry, but he said that sorry does-sn't do anything. So then he said he w-would need t-to teach me a l-lesson." she paused again, she didn't know why she was telling him this all so easily. She barely even knew him, but he made her feel comfortable. "Then h-he signaled for the other f-football guys t-to come over, a-and they f-formed a circle around me, a-and Todd wouldn't let go of my arm. He, he said t-that if I m-made a n-noise, then he would h-have to take d-drastic m-measures. Then Todd said he n-needed to get s-something form his locker. T-then he s-said that t-the guys could do a-anything they w-want with m-me.", she let out a small sob.

Troy didn't really know what to do to comfort her. He just wanted to hold him in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be ok. She looked up at him, and he held his arms open. She gladly accepted and was in the same position she was in not 5 minuets ago. Troy breathed in her sent. She smelled amazing, a lavender, or rose, an amazing floral sent. He rubbed her back lovingly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.", he repeated again. He felt her shacking so he hugged her tighter but not to tight. He knew she felt very vulnerable, he didn't want to increase that.

She continued and ignored his suggestion, "S-so they um, started pushing me from g-guy to guy. They were making fun of me, and telling me that if I-I'm scared n-now, to just w-wait until Todd is d-done with m-me." she took another breath before continuing. Troy felt terrible, he just wanted to make all her pain go away. "T-then Todd came back with d-duck tape, and he p-put it over my m-mouth. A-and he started to t-touch me and then he ripped m-my shirt and…" Gabriella couldn't continue she broke down.

Troy felt anger build up inside him, and his blood boil at the fact that Todd did this to a completely innocent girl who has never done anything to anyone. More importantly this was Gabriella, _The _Gabriella, the girl he was falling helplessly in love with. He wanted to rip Todd's head off, but he knew he needed to be here for Gabriella.

"I-I just"… "s-said I w-was"… "sorry" she said between sobs. Troy just held her tighter as he felt her start to lose her strength to hold on.

"Shhh, it's ok. You did nothing wrong." he told her reassuringly, as he continued to rub her back.

"T-thank you so much, Troy" she sobbed.

"No need to thank me. You don't deserve anything that people do to you at this school." he said the last part quieter but she still heard him. She looked up at him and the locked eye contact for a few seconds. Gabriella was in shock, no one has ever told her something like that to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. They started talking about anything and everything. About each other and what interest they have.

"So…what's you favorite movie?" Troy asked. They were now sitting on the ground and Gabriella was situated between Troy's legs with her back to his stomach and Troy's arms loosely around her petit waist, and his chin on her shoulder.

"Hmmm, I would have to say, though its probably every girls favorite movie, is The Notebook.", she replied.

"Oh, man. You don't know how many girls say that. I have never seen it, but I still don't get the big deal about it." he said.

Gabriella's jaw dropped in mock/kind of serious shock. "Are you serious?! Well, what's your favorite movie?" she asked.

"Well," he started. "If you ask one of the guys on the basketball team they would tell you that it is something like The Prestige, or Mission Impossible, or something like that. But, I have to admit, that my favorite movie of all time is Fox and Hound." Troy admitted blushing a bit.

Gabriella was shocked but giggled at this. Troy's head shot up when he heard her giggling it was music to his ears. "Egad! _Troy Bolton _likes Fox and Hound!?" she exclaimed teasingly. They continued talking, then they got to more serious subjects.

"So, are you ok from earlier?" Troy asked.

"Yea, thanks a lot for saving me," she replied.

"It's no problem." he assured her.

Troy wasn't sure if he should ask but curiosity got the best of him. "You just always seem so out of it, and alone." he sighed he probably sounded like a jerk but he continued. "I mean, I would gladly hang out with you if it weren't for my "friends"", he used air quotes. He sighed, "I don't know why, but it pains me to see you alone." he confessed.

Gabriella was again shocked, no one has ever said anything like this to her. She sighed, and decided to tell him, not the whole truth, but a reason why she is alone. "Well, with all the crap in my life, you learn not to trust anybody…not even yourself" Gabriella felt a tear slide down her face, but before she could wipe it away Troy was doing it for her. He looked at her intently, he wanted to know so much more, but he knew not to press the subject. So he just smiled sadly, and nodded understandingly.

"Well, I hope you can trust me," Troy said. Gabriella smiled, and suddenly a realization came over her.

She gasped and stood up abruptly. "Oh my gosh, Troy, what time is it?" she asked frantically.

"Umm," Troy looked down at his watch then back at Gabriella "it's 5:30" he said.

"Oh man! I am _so_ dead!" she yelled in frustration. "My step dad is going to _kill _me" she said. Troy didn't know whether to take her seriously or not.

"Ok, ok," Troy started. "I can just drive you home. It's ok. I'm sure he will be cool about it. Just tell him you lost track of time." he replied calmly flashing her a smile. Gabriella seemed to calm a bit, but not much. She just nodded, Troy placed his hand on the small of her back and led her downstairs. They got in his car, and were in a comfortable silence. Though Troy could tell that Gabriella was scared, and tense. Troy wanted to ask, but refrained, he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Here" Troy was interrupted form his thoughts by her voice, "this is my house right here." she said. "Thanks again, Troy…for everything" she smiled sadly.

"It's no problem, you can talk to me anytime." he flashed her another smile, as se got out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he called out as she was about to close the door.

She smiled sadly no sure how to answer that question. "I hope so" and with that she turned and left, dreading every step she took to her front door. In the background she heard Troy's car drive off. She sighed and opened the door to a furious Dave.

---

**Well I think here is a good place to stop don't you? Lol well I'm really sorry about updating I am going on vacation for a week and hopefully I will be able to bring my moms laptop there. So no updates for about a week I'm really sorry bout this guys well anyways PLEASE review. ;-)**


	7. AN!

**A/N: **Ok you guys are going to kill me because this is not an update and by the end of this A/N you guys are going to want to throw rotten vegetables at me until I die...or have a serious injury and I am prepared I have a shield and am hiding behind a garbage can as I type this lol. But, I have a tennis camp that will last a week and I was up till 3 am typing a chapter but I just cant get it perfect and I don't want to post a crappy chapter. Tennis is extremely important to me and this camp is a great opportunity for me. I can bring my laptop to camp but it has no internet access so I can't post, but I can write. So I'm REALLY sorry but you are going to have to live one more week w/o me updating. I am terribly sorry. I will update as soon as I am home I PROMISE!


	8. Phone Call

**WOAH!! REALLY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! I never imagined it would take so long to post this but here it is please enjoy **

**Disclaimer- not mine **

**Chapter 5- Phone Call **

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!", Dave yelled, waving his hands in the air. He grabbed her arm, which was already badly bruised, and she winced. He pulled her in the house slamming the door behind him, and he through her down on the ground, hard. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION BITCH!" he yelled, and then kicked her in the ribs three times. Gabriella was in terrible pain, and was beginning to taste blood in her mouth. Surely she would be throwing up blood relentlessly tonight.

"I'm so-" she stopped mid sentence due to the fact that, that sentence has brought her nothing but trouble today. "I was with…" she trailed off. She wasn't going to tell him about Todd or Troy. She hated lying and she was searching for the right word. "…a friend." she finally stated through all her pain.

Dave seemed to get humor out of this as, he started laughing evilly and mockingly. "Friend?" he asked as a sarcastic question. "You," he said pointing at her on the ground, he then took a moment to control his laughter, "have…friends?" he asked dumbfounded.

Gabriella felt the lump in her throat grow bigger. Her own stepfather knew it were impossible for her to be liked, and threw it in her face. Though Troy seemed to care about her. Dave suddenly grew angry, and grabbed Gabriella by the neck, and hoisted her up and shoved her against the wall.

"Don't lie to me you little slut!" he threatened in a deadly voice. "Were you off paying some guy to" he put an evil smirk on his face, "you know, because you know nobody in their right mind would _ever_ want to-" he was interrupted by Gabriella.

"SHUT UP!", she yelled. Then she realized what she did her eyes widened in fear. She had never talked back to Dave before, and she was now terrified of the consequence of her sudden outburst. The consequence persisted of a whole night filled with hurtful words, agonizing hits and an unconscious Gabriella.

---

The second Troy drove off without seeing if she got in her house ok, he regretted it. Her words echoing in his mind, _'I hope so'. _Troy shuddered in fear of what might be happening to her this very second. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment silently hoping that she was ok. He reopened them quickly remembering he was driving, and drove home.

When he walked into the door he was greeted by his father. "Troy!", his father, Jack, yelled, "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, Dad. I was helping a friend. I'll call next time." he answered a little shakily. He always was a little afraid of his father.

"Well, get dresses for basketball and in the backyard in 10 minuets." Jack ordered.

Troy was about to speak when his mother interrupted, "Troy, sweetie, why don't you have something to eat first." she waved her son off, and turned to her husband, who looked angry. Before he could say anything, Katie spoke, "Jack, basketball can wait 15 minuets, you're going to run him dry if you keep working him this hard." she warned.

"He shows up, no note, no call, nothing, and he just shows up at the door at 5:30 when I told him to come straight home to work on basketball." Jack defended. "We have State in 2 weeks, _2 weeks!_ He needs to be home sooner." Jack's face was beginning to redden from anger.

Katie put a calming hand on her husband's shoulder, "Jack," he looked up at him his eyes beginning to soften, "Troy is 17, he needs a life, you put so much pressure on him that he feels he will fail you by doing anything other then basketball." Katie sighed. "You need to understand that he will want to have a girlfriend and do other things on the weekends then spend them in the backyard shooting around and doing sprints." she explained.

Jack still looked as if he didn't understand. Katie sighed in frustration, "I know you just trying to help him, but he needs room to be a teenager." she tried to explain clearer.

"I'll ask him about it." Jack stated still skeptical of what his wife was telling him.

Katie sighed in defeat knowing Troy wouldn't tell his father that he was overworking him. He wouldn't want to disappoint his father.

Troy heard this conversation from the kitchen and was so glad his mother was so caring. His mind wondered over to Gabriella, her words echoing in his mind. Her words were simple yet left so many possibilities open for what could be going on.

Troy walked into the hallway where the conversation was being held with and apple in his hand. His dad seemed to be in deep thought, and his mother walked up to him, and whispered, "Go up and do your homework no basketball for today." she smiled, and went back to the kitchen.

Troy looked at his dad questionably, and saw him still in deep thought. So he grabbed his backpack and went up stairs to his room.

He was doing his homework half mindedly still a bit shaken by what Gabriella had been through. He could only imagine what she was going through. It pained him so much to know that she went through all this crap at school, and from what she said she probably goes through more at home.

_'Why would someone hurt a completely innocent girl like her? She hasn't done anything to anyone. Well, at least that I have seen. But why pick on the ones you know won't do anything to strike back.' _Troy thought as he was laying down in his bed. He was laying on his back with his hands behind his head. He sighed, he couldn't help it he was falling helplessly in love with her.

Her innocent, and angelic beauty, mesmerized him. How she never flaunted, and kept to herself, the way she was so considerate of others, makes him smile. She never blamed anyone but herself, that confused him.

_'She doesn't do anything but try to stay out of people's way. She's perfect, I can't help but fall for her.' _he let out a semi humorous sigh/ laugh, "Man, if the guys knew about this, they would never let me live it down," he muttered.

Troy finished his homework and was lying on his bed, thinking again about Gabriella. It seemed as though that was all he could ever think about. She clouded his mind, and he won't rest until he knows what, besides people at school, causes her pain.

_'I want to know everything,'_ he thought. _'I want to know **her**_. _I want to know why she is so afraid of everyone. Why she is so timid. Why she is so, so' _Troy sighed. He wanted to know everything, but he would have to get closer to her. Get her alone where she felt comfortable, where no assholes like Todd would bother her.

_'I want to show her how meaningful, and special she is. I want to take her in my arms and hold her. Man, up in the rooftop I didn't want to let her go. She fit perfectly in my arms, and her sent was captivating. Lavender, or maybe it was a rose, I don't fully remember. I don't think you could really pinpoint a specific sent to it. But it was amazing.'_ then remembering the reason he got to hold her in his arms made him boil with anger. _'Why would anyone do that to someone who was just trying o apologize for something she never even did?! Do they get pleasure from seeing fear, and terror on other peoples' faces? She's and angel, and she gets nothing but torture from other people.' _Troy found tears forming in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away, sat up and went downstairs to find his dad.

"Dad?", Troy called through the house.

"In the kitchen, son", Jack called back.

Troy went into the kitchen, knowing that if he wanted to get Gabriella's number, he would have to tell his dad that, that was why he was late. '_What am I going to say though.'_ then a, figurative, light bulb went off in his head, _'The Soc. St. project!'. _

Troy walked into the kitchen, finding his mom and dad talking at the table. His dad looked up and smiled. "Hey, there, Troy." he greeted. "What's up?" he asked.

"Well, I need someone's number." he asked.

"Whose?" Jack asked.

Troy paused and got a little red in the cheeks thinking about her. "Um," Troy let out a nervous laugh, "Gabriella Montez, we are uh, doing a Soc. St. project together and I have a question for her that I kind of need answered."

Jack felt a little bit of anger and suspicion run through him. "Can it wait until tomorrow?" Jack asked. '_That girl better not make him start forgetting about basketball.' _Jack thought angrily.

"No" Troy said a little to quickly. "It can't" he said slower. "Do you think you could find her number for me?" Troy asked hopefully.

Jack thought about it for a little bit, and Troy started to lose hope. Katie shot her husband a glare, and Jack sighed, "Yea, I'll go look for it now" and he walked slowly to his den where student information was held.

Katie gave her son a smug smile on her face. He blushed, "Stop it, mom. It's strictly for school."

"I'm not saying anything." Katie put her hands up in mock defense.

Jack trudged back in to the kitchen with a piece of paper with writing on it. "Here", he said gruffly. "it's her home number." He handed Troy the piece of paper and sat down next to his wife, with an irritated look on his face.

"Thanks, Dad" Troy said as he was running upstairs, to his room. He grabbed the phone that was in his room, and held it in his hand. His palms began to sweat, and his heart rate was rising.

_'Calm down, Troy! It's just a phone call.'_ he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and dialed the number that was on the paper. As the phone rang he got more anxious he got. He waited, and waited for someone to pick up but no one did. He hung up without leaving a message, and decided to try after dinner. Dinner was unusually awkward. Jack kept staring suspiciously at Troy.

Troy was glad that dinner was over. He ran up to his room, and grabbed the phone once more. He dialed the her number, and waited still as anxious as he was the first time. It rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello?" a masculine voice answered.

"Yes, hello. This is Troy, Troy Bolton. Is Gabriella home?" Troy asked, politely.

Dave was dumbstruck. _'Someone is calling for that slut? Probably calling for his money.' _"Oh, well, uh, Troy, Gabriella isn't feeling well at the moment." Dave said in a fake caring voice. The he paused.

Troy got a bad feeling in his gut. He cold tell the care in his voice was fake.

Dave continued, "I'm not sure she is up for a, uh, phone call right now, she is uh…sleeping."

Troy felt worry overtake him. "Really?," Troy asked through clenched teeth, now her was getting angry.

Dave felt a little bit of panic hit him, thinking that Troy knew what he does to Gabriella. So he decided to end this phone conversation now. "I will tell her you called. I must be going now. Good-bye, Troy." Dave hung up before Troy could even respond.

"Bye", Troy muttered into the receiver, after hearing the dial tone. Troy sighed and went to his room and began to write. He thought about her. Her voice, how it sounded so sweet and innocent. He thought about her beauty, and about her smile. He got Goosebumps just thinking about her. He thought about the anger he felt just 2 minuets ago.

He thought about how if he could, he would walk up to her tomorrow in school and kiss her, profess how he felt. He thought about how he wishes she could be with her this very second, holding her again.

_Waiting for your call _

_I'm sick, call I'm angry _

_Call I'm desperate for your voice_

Troy couldn't think of another stanza, so he started on the chorus.

_I was born to tell you I love you _

_And I am torn to do what I have to _

_To make you mine _

_Stay with me tonight. _

Troy couldn't think of anything more at the moment. He was still boiling mad, at Todd, Mr. Montez…and himself. He didn't get there sooner, he didn't make sure she got home safe, he isn't with her now. He sighed, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. _'Maybe that will cool me down.' _he thought.

Troy walked into his bathroom, that was connected to his bedroom. He stripped himself, and walked into the shower, turning the water on cold.

His mind flashed memories of Gabriella looking so helpless, and vulnerable. Images of her crying flashed before his eyes. Then when he saw Todd holding her up against the lockers. His blood began to boil. He got so angry he punched the wall of his shower.

Luckily, he wasn't bleeding, and from what he could feel, nothing was broken. He got out of the shower got dressed in boxers and a plain dark blue t-shirt, and got into bed.


	9. Hole

**Guys I am so sorry I am trying I really am its just that I have a lot of crap going on in my life right now and its had been hard to right. I promise that I will try my hardest to get at least a chapter a week if not more. I'm really sorry that I have kept you waiting. **

**Chapter 6- Hole **

Troy couldn't sleep a wink that night, the memories of Gabriella and Todd plagued his memories. He couldn't help but shudder at the mere thought of Todd touching her like he did. Troy felt his blood boil, he wanted nothing more at that moment then to kill Todd. As he was walking to his Mustang (car) he was thinking of ways to get back at Todd. Then he thought about Gabriella. He was immediately calmed.

Something abut her brought peace to his world. He didn't know what but he liked it…a lot. Then he threw his backpack into the back seat and got into his car. He started the car up he turned on the radio. And it must have been fate that this song would be playing.

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down. _

Troy was still. He shook his thoughts clear of his head, and pulled out of his driveway.__

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has.

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again. 

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again._

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has.

Face down in the dirt she says, 

_this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.. _

_Face down in the dirt she says, _

_this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.. _

When the song ended Troy couldn't help but think of Gabriella. She had those bruises and cuts that he saw sometimes. He shook his head of those thoughts, he knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions. But he couldn't help it, he just worried about her.

Troy finished driving to school, and got out. He was greeted by none other then Chad and all the other basketball players and the cheerleaders.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Chad asked, giving Troy a man-hug.

"Nothing really, Chad. Um, hey listen, I have to get to my locker to get something real quick. So um, I have to go." Troy said quickly walking quickly to his locker. While he was walking he was looking for Gabriella. He knew she was always in school early for one reason or another.

There was no sign of her when he reached his locker. He sighed and opened his locker in defeat. He grabbed his books slowly not needing to rush since he was early.

He started to daydream about her. About she and him together, and how it would feel to touch her face, and memorize it with his hands. To kiss her, and have her kiss him back. He inwardly smiled thinking about this. Her perfect lips against his, to hold her in his arms, and make her feel secure and safe, and to inhale her sweet luscious sent. Heaven was the only word that came to his mind when he was thinking about this. He sighed happily continuing to dream.

He felt as though there was a part of him missing when he wasn't holding her. Like there was a giant hole in his chest, and it ached, and the ache would never heal until he was holding her again. He was brought out of his fantasy land by the shrill ringing of the bell.

He jumped in surprise when this happed. He shook it off and went to homeroom hoping to see Gabriella.

Troy went in scanning the room for her, and sighed sadly when he didn't find her. He sighed and took his seat ignoring all the people try to get his attention.

Got yelled at again for spacing out. Though, in reality, he took a trip to Gabriella Land. He pretended to listen to what Mrs. Darbus was droning on about and, got out of the room as soon as the bell rang.

He went to his locker and got his books out quickly, thinking somehow maybe if he did everything faster then the day would go faster. But he was stopped by Chad.

"Dude," Chad stated as he stopped Troy by putting a hand on his chest pushing him back slightly. "What's up with you today? You have been avoiding everyone." he stated. "I mean that stupid stunt you pulled this morning? What was that?" he interrogated.

Troy got a bit angry at this. It was none of Chad's business what Troy was doing. But he knew he had to think up a lie quickly. "Uh, it's nothing, man. I'm just a little stressed, you know? I mean my dad has been drilling me nonstop. And I also have this stupid history project that I have to complete." Troy went on trying to convince Chad that he wasn't lying, and it seemed to be working.

Chad nodded and said, "It's cool, I was just wondering. I'll see you at free period?" Chad asked.

Troy smiled halfheartedly, "Yea, I'll be there."

---

Troy was walking to Social Studies and he was going to be late so he started to run. But, he wasn't the only person running late, when he came to a halting stop at the door, he saw none other then…

CAN

…

…

….

….

….

YOU

…

….

….

…..

FEEL

…

….

…..

…..

THE

…

….

….

….

SUSPENCE

…

….

…..

…..

GROWING

…

….

…..

…..

…

…

….

……

…..

I

…

….

…..

……

KNOW

…

…

…

I

…

….

…..

…..

CAN

…

….

……

…..

…Todd.

Troy felt his blood boil at the sight of him. It took everything he had not to tackle him down that very second.

Todd seemed to take delight in the fact that Troy was feeling this way, and put a smug innocent smile on. "Hey there Troy!" he said overly happy, playfully nudging his shoulder. "We better get in, we don't want to be late." he chuckled bitterly sweet and walked in.

Troy followed in anger building in him by the second. The teacher wasn't there so Troy sighed in relief, and took his seat.

He sighed and opened his notebook to the page with his lyrics on it. He decided to write more.

_And I'm tired of being all alone _

_And this solitary moment makes me want to be back home _

Troy sighed tapping his pencil thinking, when he felt something hit his back. He turned around to see who did it, and he saw Todd smiling evilly yet innocent.

Todd pointed down to the floor, Troy followed his finger with his eye and looked at the floor. He found a crumbled up piece of paper. Troy looked at Todd skeptically, and Todd mouthed '_Open it'_.

Troy did so and opened it to find a note.

_Hey there Troy, _

_Haven't seen that Gabriella slut around lately. Hmm I wonder where she could be? I hope nothing bad happened to her. That would be terrible. Well I guess we will just have to hope for the best right buddy? _

_P.S. You know she liked what she got. ;-) _

Troy felt a rage come over him. He wanted nothing more then to punch that smug grin right off of Todd's face. Troy gripped the edge of his desk so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He got up right as the teacher walked in.

"Please take your seat Mr. Bolton." the teacher ordered.

Troy sat down gruffly, not before giving Todd the death glare of all death glares. He sat down barely listening to what the teacher was saying. He was to busy trying to find out what he was going to do to Todd.

He would make him pay.

**OoOoOoOo!! Ok I have one thing to say is that I have like 30 people who have me on their favorites or alerts but not a lot of them review and I just want to say that if you don't review I don't know what to do better or how to make the story more enjoyable so please review I love feed back! Alright I will post as soon as I can!**


	10. Memories

**Hey guys this chapter isn't as long as I wished it to be but I guess it will do. Thanks to those who reviewed! It really helps a lot to get feed back the more feed back the better I can make the story. Here's Chapter 7 YAY!! **

**Chapter 7- Memories **

Gabriella woke up on her bathroom floor, in a puddle of her own blood. Last night's beating had been one of the worst she had ever endured. She wanted nothing but to be back in Troy's loving arms, holding her tight, and telling her everything would be alright.

She couldn't help but to seem to be in love with the boy. He just seemed to care so much more then anyone else ever would. He seemed to always be helping her up and helping her get on with her day.

_'I mean he must have some decency for helping me yesterday. I mean other guys would have even joined in.'_ she thought. She sighed and tried to get up but, the second she moved she winced and flopped back down on the floor. She groaned in pain, "I'm never going to be able to get up." she whispered in distress.

After many attempts, and a lot of pain, she got up and looked at the damage. There was blood on the floor and some splattered on the walls. Then she looked at herself in the cracked mirror. She looked like she had been mauled by a wild animal. Well, metaphorically speaking she had. There were bruises all over her body and her face was almost unrecognizable.

It was just them when Gabriella felt a very sharp pain in her head. She moved her hand to head. She then removed it quickly, due to the fact that she was in more pain once pressure was put on it. She looked at her hand to see that it had some crusts and scraps of dried blood.

She sighed, and looked in the mirror again. She decided she needed to take a shower and stripped what was left of her clothing. She turned the water on hot and waited for it to warm up. She got a full look at herself in the mirror.

Her body was covered in covered in bruises and cuts. She looked at herself in disgust. She hated herself; she was ugly and mangled beyond belief. With the constant yelling's at her, telling her how worthless, and meaningless she was, she began to believe it. Being told that she killed her father, she tried not to believe that for so long. But, the constant beatings and yelling's, it was like she had no choice but to believe.

Between the kids at school and her step dad, it seemed as though everyone would be happy if she just left this world. Though she was never really happy, all she wanted for anyone else was to be happy. To live the life she wished she had. Though she believed she deserved what she got.

Gabriella sighed again, and traced her scar that started at her mid-stomach, and curved to her hipbone. She remembers too well how she got that scar.

_Flashback: _

_A 10 year old Gabriella walked into her kitchen very timidly after being yelled at to get down there. _

_"Y-yes, Dav-ve?" the terrified girl stuttered out. _

_Dave, obviously drunk and angry turned around with an evil smile on his face. "Do you know where your mother is?" he questioned already knowing the answer. _

_"N-no" she answered back. _

_"Oh well then I guess I should inform you!" he yelled sarcastically. He grabbed her collar, "She is in her room crying her eyes out!" he yelled. "Do you know why?!" he asked accusingly his words slurring together. _

_Gabriella shook her head too scared to speak. _

_"Because you bloody KILLED her husband! You KILLED my best friend!" Dave bellowed shaking the small child in his grip. _

_Gabriella had tears gliding down her cheeks. _

_Dave, red with anger and drunk grabbed the knife on the kitchen counter and pointed at the trembling girl. "Stop crying!" he ordered. _

_Gabriella tried to stifle her sobs but they just kept coming. Dave slapped her across the face. Gabriella whimpered in pain. Dave continued to push her around the kitchen yelling and screaming at her. Gabriella cried and cried for him to stop but he wouldn't. _

_Dave brought Gabriella against the wall and punched her dragging the knife along her stomach. _

_Gabriella screamed in pain as that happed, she was in excruciating pain. Dave threw her to the ground spat at her and said, _

_"Worthless piece of shit", and walked upstairs, leaving Gabriella alone in the dark. _

_End of Flashback _

__

Gabriella stepped in the shower trying to stop crying; something she hated. It seemed that once she started to cry she couldn't stop, and she hated looking vulnerable. She took a very painful shower and got dressed in loose tank top and baggy sweatpants.

She walked into her room and looked around. Not too much damage was done, a few things were moved and her pictures were crooked on her walls. She sighed and grabbed her book and walked over to her bed. She sat on the edge and opened her book to her marked page.

She was reading, _Message in a Bottle _by Nicholas Sparks. It seemed as though her romance novels were the only thing that made her believe in love. _'No one could make up a feeling that strong' _she thought. She read until she got hungry.

She got off her bed and walked downstairs as painless as possible, which was very difficult. She walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the refrigerator.

_Gabriella, _

_I will be home by 7:30, you better be here. _

_Dave _

Gabriella sighed when she saw the note, _'Not like I am going anywhere' _she thought.

She grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and sat down at the table with a can of Coke. She left herself to her thoughts. She thought about her father, and how he would always call her 'Princess'. She smiled at this memory. It seemed to be the only time she was happy. When her father was there. After his death, _'I guess you would call it that'_ everything seemed to go downhill for her.

Dave who was an old family friend, him and Miguel (Gabriella's dad) had been best friends since childhood. He had always been like family, and when Gabriella little she called him 'Uncle Dave'. He had always been kind to her, though he always was overly affectionate with Mrs. Montez. He always looked at her with desire.

Ever since Miguel and Maria got married Dave seemed to be a bit colder towards Miguel. He was even more so when they had Gabriella. Even though Dave was immensely jealous of Miguel, he still cared for him deeply (friendship wise, like a brother). When Miguel died, the police filed it as murder. Saying that the car crash couldn't have happened with out someone not stopping on purpose.

Ever since Dave found out that information he called Gabriella the murderer.

The night of his death it was Gabriella's 9th birthday. The young 9 year old wanted her birthday dinner at home instead of at the restaurant. Her mother tried to reason with her but Gabriella's father had a sot spot for her. He offered to go get the food from the restaurant. Mrs. Montez agreed and called Dave telling him the plan, and to come over the their house. That night about an hour later they got a call saying that Mr. Montez was murdered/ died in a car accident.

Gabriella lets tears fall freely from her eyes remembering that day. She was interrupted form her memory by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Gabriella spoke into the receiver.

"Gabriella?" the voice asked.

"Troy?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOo!!! Ok I would like at least 8 reviews and I promise to update in the next 3 days. Lol well I hope you liked it tell me what you think! **


	11. AN again

**Dear readers, **

**I Know you all want to kill me for not updating and I am truly sorry for that, for those of you who reviewed I loved your feed back . Now with school and tennis I have almost not free time, and a LOT of things are going wrong right now. But I do have a plan for this story I don't half ass anything; the story will be finished. But I am going to write it out of order. I know what I want to happen I just don't know how I am going to get there. I will post the story when I have it almost finished. You have no idea how sorry I am for doing this. I will do my best to finish it soon as I can. For those who want more info or updates on where I am with the story or any questions you can PM me.**

**Thanks for your patients **

**xox_Caroline_xox**


	12. Truth Behind the Mask

**Hello fellow readers! No I am not finished with the story but I decided to post this chapter because I thought it would make you guys happy. I have rewritten this chapter like 5 times, no joke so I hope you like it. A VERY special thanks to future.mrs.zac.efron and aprilcat095** **for reviewing, it was very much appreciated. You get a virtual cookie from me -lol it's a mustache! Ok random moment done SORRY FOR THE DELAY!! **

**Chapter 8- Truth Behind the Mask **

"Troy?" she asked perplexed into the phone. _'Why is he calling me? Not that I am complaining'. _Gabriella couldn't help but notice the butterflies that had decided to go mad in her stomach.

"Yea, uh hey, Gabriella" Troy said nervously into the receiver. _'Damn it, Troy! You just HAD to call her and make a fool of yourself! This is going to be awkward' _Troy mentally slapped himself for calling her.

Silence went on for a few more seconds. Gabriella felt too shy to say anything, and Troy was too nervous.

Finally Troy spoke up. "So Gabriella are you um, ok from, you know, uh yesterday?" concern filled his voice.

"Um, well…" Gabriella trailed off no knowing what to say. _'Man, he sounds really concerned. Should I tell him the truth, I mean he was there for me yesterday. And he was extremely nice. He's never tried anything before.' sigh 'and those eyes! Oh goodness (_**A/N: that's like my word I use all the time!!) **_'I would happily drown in those pools of blue!' _

Troy immediately felt stupid asking her that. _'Troy! AHH!! Stupid question!' _"I, uh, I mean you weren't in school today. I, uh, kinda was, well, you know, just w-wondering. If you were alright." he said nervously. _'Smooooooooth Damn it Troy move your mouth! She's just a girl!' _Troy's mind told him, but his heat said something else _'Yea, but she's an amazing beautiful girl, not to mention strong. Oh man, I would do anything to hold her forever.' _

Gabriella blushed and his concerns. "Well, I'm not feeling very great, but nothing that I haven't been through before." she replied sadly.

Troy felt his heart break at her words. Just the thought of someone hurting her; it killed him. "Well, you know we could hang out and talk about it, I mean only if you want to. We could also start on our history project." Troy offered hopefully.

Gabriella felt her heart flutter at his offer. _'Did he really offer that? He wants to talk to me about what happened? Wow he is really something!' _"Yea," she replied smiling, "that would be great!"

Troy was so happy he almost couldn't stand it! If he smiled any wider his face would split in two. "Great. Um, I can be over in 10 if that's ok?" Troy asked.

"Oh, shoot" Gabriella muttered quietly remembering Dave, he would _not_ be happy to see a guy in the house.

Troy heard her mutter "Is everything ok? I mean if you can't today its fine."

"No, no, no. It's just that you would have to leave by like 6:30ish. My step dad is going to be home at around like 7:30" she said quickly.

Troy got a really bad feeling about Gabriella's step dad, but understood. "Yea, of course. So I'll see you in ten?"

"Sure" she replied blushing.

"See you soon, Gabriella" he said before hanging up.

Gabriella sighed happily and hung up the phone. Then a realization came upon her. She was in a tank top and sweats, with absolutely no makeup on, looking like she was just in a brawl with a lion, and lost…badly. She sighed, "I'm going to tell him" she told herself. "He said he wanted to talk, and he seems really caring." she sighed and got her history book and some popcorn and 2 Cokes. She set the stuff up in her room, and walked down stairs to wait for Troy to arrive. Her nerves eating away at her.

Troy was running around his room anxiously, he was looking for his Axe. He found it, "Finally!" he exclaimed. He sprayed himself down and looked in his mirror. He was wearing jeans and a stripped Ralph Lauren Polo shirt and his Vans. He ruffled his hair and grabbed his keys and was out the door. He got into his mustang and started to drive. He turned on his radio: (**A/N: this is a song that I wrote I kinda got a lil bit of it form good charlotte's "Hold On" hope you enjoy!) **

_This world, this world is cold _

_But you don't, please just don go_

_You're feeling hurt you're feeling angry_

_And time seems to make it worse_

_Your mother yells and your father beats you_

_You feel like you're goanna burst_

_But you know I'll be there by your side_

_I'll be there to hold and to guide_

_Keep holding on when you feel like letting go_

_Just keep holding on I'll be with you as you go_

_Your days they are way too long _

_And at night you can't sleep at all_

_And you don't know what's going on _

_And you don't want to find out_

_And you don't know what's happening _

_And you don't want to find out_

_Keep holding on you gotta stay strong_

_Keep holding on though you feel you can't go on_

_No one seems to care when _

_When you're out on your own_

_When the world is against you _

_It's easy to fell alone_

_But I am here I'm not going anywhere_

_I know this may be my last chance_

_To say I care_

Troy found it hard to focus on the road when that song was playing; Gabriella was on his mind. _'Gosh is this like 'Depressing Songs About Abuse Day' !?!' _Troy thought. "Alright Troy, focus. Maybe she will tell you what's going on when you get there. I mean," he let out a sigh, "Man, I wish she would tell me. I want to know!" Troy finished saying his sentence when he pulled up to her driveway.

Troy looked in his mirror checked his breath, grabbed his backpack and was out the door.

Gabriella heard the door in the driveway, but didn't want to make it look like she was waiting for him. So she got up and went into the kitchen, trying to make it as pain free as possible.

Troy was getting more nervous by the second. His palms were sweating, and he couldn't get the butterflies to settle down. No other girl had ever had anywhere near this sort of effect on him, and this girl he barely even knows! "Ok, Troy calm down." he told himself. He walked up the walkway and took a big breath and rung the doorbell.

Gabriella heard the door, and walked slowly to prevent pain, took a huge breath, "This is it," she whispered to herself.

She opened her door, to meet the two electric blue eyes.

When Troy heard the door open his head snapped to meet the mangled face of Gabriella Montez. He felt his heart break in two. All of those injuries were definitely not from Todd.

Gabriella watched Troy's eyes go from happy to shocked and concerned in a split second. She felt timidity, and insecurity under is stare. She looked down at her feet in shame. "Uh, hey, Troy." she said quietly.

Troy saw her insecurity and felt terrible. "Hey", Troy replied quietly. She looked up at him and saw so much care and concern in his eyes she thought they would burst. Troy lifted his hand to caress her cheek, and out of habit, Gabriella flinched, and gasped. Troy felt his heart break. But, right after he started stroking she leaned into his loving touch.

Troy felt tears well up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Gabi", he whispered sorrowfully. He put his hand behind her neck and held it gently. He softly ran a hand through her curls.

Gabriella felt her heart flutter at the nickname. No one had called her that since he father died, but hearing it come form his mouth made her heart flutter. She looked at her feet, and muttered, "It's ok, I'm used to it" feeling tears start to overflow letting one drop to the ground.

"No," Troy protested, "it's not". He pulled her into his arms, letting some of his own tears fall. Troy felt the hole be filled immediately. He felt complete again, holding her in his arms. He took a deep breath, and breathed in her sent, that amazing floral sent mixed with her strawberry shampoo. He would never grow tired of her sent.

Gabriella immediately melted into his arms. She felt so cared, and loved. Not a feeling she felt often. This was the first time she had been hugged in a long time, and it felt so right. It was like two puzzle pieces being put together. She felt safe, like no one, not even Dave could get at her.

Troy reluctantly pulled back, realizing that they were in her doorway, still outside. "Gabi", Troy said placing his forehead against hers.

Gabriella looked up, "Yea," she whispered. She loved the closeness to him. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply savoring the moment.

"I think we should get inside." Troy replied laughing a bit.

Gabriella's eyes shot open, "Oh, I'm sorry!" she said embarrassed pulling away form the embrace, blushing.

Troy put an arm around Gabriella, and led her inside, and sat her down on the couch. "I'm going to go get you some ice. Uh, where is your kitchen?" he asked.

"Oh, no, Troy that is unnecessary." Gabriella protested. "I can get it my-" Troy cut her off.

"No I want to." Troy assured, "I really want to. Please?" Troy asked with his eyes pleading.

Gabriella felt her knees go weak, and nodded, "It's through the hall, just straight ahead" she directed.

"Great! I'll be right back. You should just sit down and relax." he told her. He walked up to her and cupped her face gently once again. He looked into her eyes, the threshold to her soul. He felt his heart break seeing nothing but pain, hurt, and sadness. "I promise, Gabriella. Everything is going to work out. I will do my best to make sure of that." he said so seriously, and sincerely. He kissed her forehead and was off to the kitchen.

Gabriella was dumbstruck by his words. No one had ever, _ever_ said anything like that. Not one caring word, ever. Her first instinct was to think that he didn't mean it, but then the look on his face; so serious, caring. Dare I say loving? Gabriella sighed, with a smile on her lips, and sat down. Her nerves were eating away at her. She was so nervous about telling him. _'Will he leave after I tell him? Will he laugh, or just think I am lying?'_ she thought frantically. All these thoughts were running through her head, her head began to throb in pain. She raised her hand to lightly massage her temples.

Troy walked into the room with the ice in a bag, wrapped in a towel. He walked in and saw Gabriella rubbing her temples looking very troubled. Troy walked faster and sat next to her. He cupped her cheek with his free hand, "Hey, Gabriella, are you ok? Does your head hurt?" he asked quietly. She just nodded, and Troy held the ice pack to her head, and Gabriella put her hands down. Troy stayed quiet for a while not wanting to disturb her thoughts. He shifted her so that she was in his arms. He held the ice to her head while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. He would never grow tired of holding her in his arms. They fit together perfectly. He rubbed her back and arms soothingly, as he nuzzled his head into her neck. And she put her head in the crook of his neck.

Then after a while, "Gabriella," he whispered.

Gabriella looked up at him. Seeing care, love, and to her surprise, sorrow. She reached up and cupped his face. Then she started to trace his contours with her thumb. Troy leaned into her touch, feeling butterflies erupt in his stomach. Her touch so innocent, and warm. Troy put his hand over hers and kissed her palm.

"Gabi" he whispered using her nickname, "Who did this to you?" he asked pleadingly.

Gabriella suddenly struck with fear, got out of Troy's loving embrace. Her mind fighting with her heart. She was suddenly having second thoughts about telling him.

Troy was a bit shocked by her reaction, but understood. He probably surprised her with his question, and mentally kicked himself for it. "Gabriella, I am so sorry!" Troy said guiltily. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just…I just, I guess I just wish I was could have been there to protect you." Troy had so much sincerity in his voice Gabriella thought she would cry.

"Troy," she took a breath to control the tears that were coming, "I want to tell you, I really do." she couldn't help the tears starting to overflow. She looked at her feet in shame and embarrassment.

Troy leapt up from the couch, and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh," he soothed, "it's ok, you don't have to tell me now." he assured. "I just don't want to see you hurting, Gabi. It hurts me to see you hurting, and to know that there is nothing I can do about it." he said honestly.

Gabriella didn't know what to say. No one had ever shown this kind of affection towards her. She sniffled, and looked up at him to meet his gaze. "You're too kind, Troy. You really don't have to, you know, feel obligated to be kind to me because you helped me out once." she sighed. "I don't know what to do. I want to tell you but, I-I-" Gabriella stopped and let another sob escape her lips.

Troy felt his heart breaking. _'Does she think that I am pretending? Or that I feel like I am being forced to do this out of pity?'. _Troy sighed, and just held her closer. "Gabriella, I care. I really do, I cant explain it and I don't know if I am supposed to but I really care about you. And I will do what ever I can to make sure you don't hurt anymore." he said determinedly. He stroked her hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Gabriella nestled her head into his chest taking in his sent. She sighed contently. She still didn't fully believe him. No one had ever offered her any kind of love and care as Troy had. She had to admit, she loved the feeling; being loved and wanted. But, she knew not to get used to it, because in a second everything could change.

About and hour passed by and the to teenagers found themselves on Gabriella's bed **(A/N: no not like that you perverts!!!) **reading their text books. When Troy suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder. It was Gabriella; who seemed to have fallen asleep. Troy took a moment to take in her angelic features. She looked so at peace when she was sleeping, so innocent and naïve. He got out of his trace and set her down under the covers. He looked down at her wrapping his arms around her waist loosely, stroking her hair. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you" he promised once he was sure she was asleep. He continued to stroke her hair and lightly outline her facial features. Though he soon felt sleep overtake him as well, and he put his arms tighter around her waist and fell asleep soon after.

"GABRIELLA!!??" a voice yelled. The two slumbering teens shot awake. The front door slammed. Gabriella felt her heart drop and all the blood leave her face. She looked at the clock; 7:32. Troy looked confused and scared; for Gabriella.

Gabriella leapt out of bed, and turned to Troy, "Troy, you have to leave, now. Climb down my balcony and run straight through the neighbors yard and, back around to get your car. He won't see you then." Gabriella was shaking. Troy walked up to her.

He cupped her face, "I won't leave you. He's going to hurt you I know it. Please, let me stay I can help you!" Troy pleaded desperately, stroking her face, begging with his eyes.

Gabriella was now holding Troy's face, "Troy, you can't" she choked out a sob. "It will only be worse, and he will hurt you too. Please do this, everything will be fine." she told him.

"No…it wont you will be hurt" he replied painfully.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SLUT?!" the voice yelled. "WHOES CAR IS THAT IN THE DRIVEWAY??! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIEND BETTER GET DOWN HERE!"

"Troy, you have to go now. Please!" she begged with pleading eyes.

Troy felt his heart break. "Call me as soon as you can." with that he kissed her forehead. Then he went to her balcony looking back at her multiple times. Then reluctantly climbed down the balcony.

"DON'T HIDE FORM ME!!"

Gabriella turned around to face Dave.

**Well that was a really fun chapter to write. I am not totally happy with it but I will leave that for you to decide and tell me about (cough review cough) lol. Um I would really like to know if I am moving to fast with the Troyella relationship. Some people move to fast others to slow I wanna know what you all think. Idk when I will update again. But PLEASE review I want to know what you thought. I worked really hard on this chapter and re wrote it a bunch of times so please tell me what you think idk what it is. Ok hopefully I will update soon but no promises!! **


	13. The Truth Hurts

**I am truly very sorry about the wait I hope you guys can forgive me. I think you will, those who review seem like pretty nice people lol. This would have been posted like a week ago but my computer freak and I'm really sorry. In this chapter there is going to be a lot of switching of POV's between Gabi's and Troy's. But it will all be in 2****nd**** person or w/e it is where its all she, he, they. No personal pronouns. Lol just so no one is confused. **

**Chapter 9- The Truth Hurts **

**GPOV **

"GET DOWN HERE _NOW!"_ Gabriella heard Dave yell.

She shook with fear as she took a deep breath, and headed for her door. Once she saw Troy go down her tree, that was when the real fear hit her full force. She always felt so safe with him, his warm embrace, caring words, and soft lips. Oh and his eyes, she saw all the care in the world in those eyes. Something in her mind told her not to believe him. A small nagging in the back of her mind telling her, don't fall for this guy that he's only going to hurt you. She shook those thoughts away; it felt so good to have someone show that kind of care for her, and she would take it gladly…even if he is pretending, even if she gets hurt in the end, she would just want to savor it while she had it. She broke out of her trance by hearing glass shatter.

She flinched, as her palms started to sweat and she opened her door. Her stomach was churning, she was so scared she thought she would throw up. She walked down the hall and down the stairs to be met by a slap in the face.

**TPOV**

When Troy climbed down her tree, he felt like a jerk. A true jerk, he swore, he _promised _that everything would be ok, that he would help her, protect her. Now what happened? He felt like a coward, he couldn't stay to save her. A part of him wanted to run back in there and beat the shit out of the guy who was yelling; the person causing her this pain. But another part of him told him that Gabriella was right, it would only be worse for her if he was there.

Troy suddenly whipped he head around, after hearing a earth shattering scream. He felt his heart being ripped in two.

**GPOV **

"YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN FOOL ME?!", Dave bellowed. "WHOES CAR IS THAT IN THE DRIVE WAY?!"

Gabriella was too scared to answer, her whole body was shaking in trammeling fear. She felt her mouth go dry, she couldn't speak a word. Her heart was racing a mile a minuet as Dave approached her with something in sharp in hand, she couldn't tell what. But she knew it would hurt. Dave lunged at her, Gabriella yelped, while Dave grabbed her throat, and held up a broken beer bottle to her face. Gabriella was more then terrified right now.

"Now I'm going to ask you one more time," Dave whispered slowly, his breath reeking with alcohol, "Whose car is that in the drive way?!" he asked pushing the sharp end of the bottle to her face, almost piercing skin.

Gabriella almost too scared to speak tried to think up a lie, but one wasn't coming to her.

"It was that boy who called here earlier isn't it?! He's your little customer, you cheap whore!" Dave accused, pushing the bottle in further breaking skin.

Gabriella held back a shriek of pain and feverishly shaking he head no. The last thing she wanted was for Troy to get involved in this. She didn't care about the consequences of that, so long as Troy didn't get hurt.

"You know he doesn't care about you, what's the point in protecting him?! You're only hurting yourself!" Dave laughed cruelly, "You're pathetic! Now, I'm in a good mood right now, I am going to give you one last chance to tell me." he moved the bottle to her stomach. Gabriella gulped, terrified, but not giving in.

She couldn't find her voice to speak, and she wouldn't, she would endure the pain. She shook her head feverishly.

Dave laughed, with that glint in his eye that made Gabriella's heart beat even faster of fear, and make her sick to her stomach.

"Can't say I didn't warn you, you bitch." Dave laughed as he dragged the bottle across Gabriella's stomach.

Gabriella screamed in pain, and collapsed on the floor, fighting to hold back the tears. Dave kicked her as hard as he could right where he cut her.

"If he means _sooo_ much then why isn't he here?! Huh?" he taunted. "I know why. He knew that you get what you deserve! He knows you're worthless, nothing, trash!" he yelled spitting each word at her like it was venom.

Gabriella felt her heart beak even more with every word he said because she knew it was all true, and the truth hurts. She was nothing, and Troy knew that. He just wants to break her heart. But there was something telling her that he did care, he wanted to stay and protect her, but she knew that he wouldn't be able to take on Dave.

He pulled her up by her hair and pushed her against the wall, and whispered ruthlessly in her ear, "He knows that you are nothing but a cheep that he can just throw way like that trash that you are when he is done with you."

Gabriella felt her heart break in two, and new tears come to her eyes, no ones of physical pain, but emotional. She knew it was true, no one could ever care about her. There was a one in a million chance that Troy actually cared. But the look in his eyes, she was so confused, and scared. But then she felt dizzy, and she looked at her shirt to see it soaked with her blood but then everything went black…

**TPOV**

Out of pure adrenaline, Troy bolted towards Gabriella's house. He didn't care what would happen to him, he needed to see her, and protect her if he could. He reached the front door, and started banging on it with his fist.

**No ones POV **

Dave heard the banging, and freaked, but he knew he needed to play it cool. He picked up Gabriella and threw her into her room, and looked at his shirt, it was covered in blood. The banging on the door hadn't stopped and Dave was getting angry. He threw another shirt on and ran to the door. Dave opened calmly opened the door to be met with a very angry teenaged boy, who just stared at him.

"You know, its rude to bang on someone's door for five minuets then just stare at them." Dave said smartly.

Troy was shocked when he heard the door open he was met with a very tall muscular man, not looking particularly kind. But Troy glared at him nonetheless, but snapped out of it, when he heard Dave speak and replied as politely as he could asked, "Sorry, may I see Gabriella?" though his voice had an edge to it.

Dave smiled with a small glint in his eye, "Oh, I'm sorry but Gabriella isn't up for any visitors, she's _very_ sick."

Troy saw through his lies, he knew that he did something too her, he just didn't know what. "Please, _sir,_" he strained to say sir, trying his hardest not to tackle this guy. "We have a project due, and I need to ask her a question."

'_This boy seems determined, I don't like him. He looks like he knows too much.' _Dave thought. "Well, I am sorry, but she will be in school tomorrow, you can ask her then." Dave said to Troy.

Troy just stared at him as if to say, 'I know what you are up too'.

"You know you really shouldn't stare at people like that," Dave warned, "They might think you are up to something." and with that Dave closed the door.

Troy was beyond , and he couldn't do anything about it. He ran to his car and sped home. When he ran inside he house he blew past his parents not caring what they had to say, though they called his name several times. He went up to his room and slammed the door, desperately trying to hold back tears.

He felt sick to his stomach and angry as hell. He just wanted to hear her sweet, angelic voice right now and hold her more then anything else. He sighed wiping away a few stray tears, and turned on his radio to Maroon 5's "Won't go Home Without you". He sat down at his desk and saw where he left off. **A/N: what is in italics is what he has already written and what is in bold is what he is writing. **

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
Call I'm desperate for your voice  
_**Listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet**

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight_

He didn't know how to describe it, but every time he was with her, he felt brand new, like he was walking on air. He could say that this feeling was love, but that would be an understatement. When he held her, there was no better feeling, it was like reassurance that she was in fact alive, and feeling, and listening to her heart beat, G-d that's a magical sound. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, how much she meant to him. Oh when she touched him, her soft warm hands on his face felt alive, the tingly feeling never stopped. It lit a spark in his heart, a feeling he would never tire of. He felt totally complete, like he was hers, and she was his.

**Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
Cause every breath that you will take  
When you are sitting next to me  
Will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?  
(What's your, what's your...)**

He almost couldn't stand it, he wasn't with her this very second when she needed him the most. He felt alone and empty, and could only imagine what Gabriella could be feeling right now. He could have helped, but he went home instead. But what was home? This; where he was, definitely wasn't his home. The only time he could honestly say he felt at home was when he held Gabriella, his Gabriella. Gabriella was his home.

_And I'm tired of being all alone _

_And this solitary moment makes me want to be back home _

Troy dropt his pen and put his head in his hands, and began to cry, choke, sob. He prayed to God that she was ok, that she wasn't in pain. He slammed his fists on his desk and turned off his radio, shedding to his boxers and undershirt, he got in bed and fell asleep immediately, Gabriella's screams haunting his dreams.

"NO!" Troy screamed as he shot up in his bed, drenched in sweat. He had just had the most terrible nightmare. Gabriella was chained to a wall with Dave kicking, punching, slapping, yelling, cutting, and making her scream out in agony. And there Troy was, standing 10 feet away watching it all happen, trying to save her, but he couldn't move, it was like his feet were cemented to the ground. Gabriella spotted him and called out in desperation for him, as Dave tortured her. He tried to call out for her but, he couldn't speak, like his mouth sewn shut. Dave continued to put her through hell, then too out a gun, and pointed it at her, the moment he pulled the trigger Troy woke up.

He was sitting up in his bed looking around frantically trying to convince himself it was just a dream, and that he was in his room. He turned and looked at his clock, it read, 5:13.

Troy sighed, "Might as well get up now." He got out of bed leisurely taking his time yawning and scratching his head as he walked to his dresser. He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked like hell. His eyes were blood shot and he had bags under them. His hair was damp from sweat and sticking up from when he scratch his head, and his shirt was drenched in sweat. Troy lifted his arm over his head and smelled under his arm. "Oh, man!" he said quickly turning his head in the opposite direction of his lifted arm. He smelled like shit! He needed a long hot shower with a lot of Old Spice body wash.

So he took off his sweaty shirt and walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower. While he as in there he started to hum a tune. He was one of those people who sung in the shower, it was a talent he hid from the world. He never really wanted people to know he could sing, they would either make fun of him or fawn over him even more. He wanted neither.

He started humming but decided to add words to it so he started to sing the chorus of his song.

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight_

When he was finished with his shower he put on new boxers and a white under shirt after he brushed his teeth and shaved. He walked out of his bathroom into his room looking at it clock that read 6:03. Troy sighed, he had an hour and 20 minuets before he had to leave for early practice. He eyed his guitar sitting next to one of his chairs. He sat down and started strumming a few cords and then started to play the tune he was humming, the added the words. He quickly grabbed his note book and started writing down the chords and notes before he forgot. **(pics of his room in profile)**

When he finished that he couldn't think of anything else, looking at the clock once more it read 6:24. Troy groaned in frustration, the clock wasn't moving!

Then a memory hit him, Gabriella was coming to school today! Troy started frantically looking around his room for something to wear. He knew it was going to be warmer today so he settled on cargo shorts and a dark blue shirt that read, "Reverse Physiology Doesn't Work", and his Vans slip-ons. Troy grabbed his Axe spray and sprayed himself down, he looked at himself, ruffled his hair and looked at the clock once more. It read 6:37. "Arrug!" Troy groaned, then he heard his stomach grumble. "I have time to go out to get food, sweet."

Not that troy didn't love his mom's cooked breakfasts, but hey I growing boy needs McDonald's every now and then right? Troy grabbed his back pack, keys and his North Carolina baseball hat and left a sticky note on the kitchen counter saying where he was going, and was out he door.

While Troy was eating his egg biscuit, he started driving in circles trying to waste time, when an idea popped in his head. He turned around and started driving towards Gabriella's house. He turned the corner onto her street and slowed down when he was near her house, it was 7:05, about an hour before school starts and 15 minuets before he had to be at school for practice.

Gabriella was trying her hardest not to make any noise, she woke up around 5 am and didn't want to go back to "sleep". She took a quick shower and got dressed and cleaned up the blood off her carpet during that time, and now she was trying to get down her balcony with out waking Dave. She gingerly landed on her feet and started running through her back yard to the opposite side of her block. She looked at her watch, 7:06, she had an hour to get to school.

Troy waited for another 10 minuets, then he had to get going or he would be late for practice and his dad was already mad at him. Reluctantly Troy started driving again, towards East High.

Gabriella slowed her running down to a walk when she was about a block away form her house. She instantly regretted running and climbing, her body was aching all over, and to top it all off he makeup ran out half way through covering up her marks. The marks that were visible were the large gash from the beer bottle, her black eye, and long cut across her arm. The others were covered by her clothes.

She thought back to the night before, she tried her hardest not to cry. She wanted to believe what Troy said, but Dave's words seemed to over power his. Thoughts ran through her head, until she realized that she was at school. She checked her watch, 7:52. She was shocked. '_Did it really take that long to get to school?'_ she asked herself. She went as quickly and pain free up the stairs as she could and opened the big red doors.

The hallways were in full swing, people talking, running around, throwing papers. She silently prayed that no one would notice her, and she could just slip by. But all of those hopes were shattered when Cathy loudly said, "Oh! Look who it is!" people started quieting down and staring in the direction Cathy was pointing. Gabriella felt her self become red under everyone's stares.

Troy turned and saw her feeling pain in his heart as he saw her look down in embarrassment.

Cathy started, slowly, walking towards Gabriella, and Gabriella instinctively started moving backwards, until her back hit the lockers, she winced in pain. Cathy grinned at Gabriella's expression. "So, why weren't you in school yesterday?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet/ mocking voice.

Gabriella looked around frantically, she hated being cornered. Her eyes landed on Troy, who seemed to be in pain, they locked eye contact for a split second until Todd stepped in.

"Hey!" Todd said angrily, pushing Gabriella against the lockers brining painful memories from 2 days ago back for Gabriella. "She asked you a question, that means you answer it." he said enjoying the look of fear and pain on her face.

"I-I-I w-was home s-sick" Gabriella stammered out, her face showing nothing but pure terror.

Todd enjoyed that, and he bent down and put his mouth next her ear. Gabriella desperately tried to get loose, and looking for Troy to help her, who was trying to get past the crowd.

"Your little protector can't stop me," Todd whispered cruelly in her ear.

Gabriella gulped in fear.

"Todd!" Troy yelled. Trying to do anything he could besides taking him by the shirt and beating the shit out of him.

But, Todd looked anything but scared, in fact he looked elated.

"Oh hey buddy! I'll let you have her, show us how it's done!" he said shoving Troy at Gabriella. There was a chorus of "Yea Troy's".

This caused Troy to accidentally push her against the lockers even more, pinning her with his body. Troy immediately felt terrible. He turned his head to see her, and his heart broke. Her face was a mixture of surprise, hurt, fear, and shame. He stepped back a foot or two, and looked at her. She was trying her hardest not to cry. She always tried to stay strong, to not let anyone know just how bad they were hurting her.

Troy reached out his hand to stroke her cheek, "Gabr-" Troy was cut off by the bell the second before he would have touched her cheek.

Everyone scattered not wanting to be late for their class, but Troy stayed here he was not moving a muscle, he seemed to be hypnotized by the look on her angelic face.

"Come on, Troy!" Chad said gabbing Troy's shoulders and dragging him to homeroom. But, Troy's eyes never left Gabriella's. As she stood there against the lockers she let one tear leave her eye and trail slowly down her face.

**Ok I know place to leave but its all I can do right now, it turns out playing tennis, chores, school, trying to get your brother to stop smoking pot, dealing with parents crying, trying to stop someone from killing themselves, and getting tested for dyslexia, takes up a lot of time lol. I have a pretty good idea of what the next chapter will be about. PLEASE review it took like about a month to write this chapter I REALLY hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think, I will try my hardest to update soon. **

**Much thanks and love**

**Care **


	14. Head Over Heart

IT'S OFFICIAL

**IT'S OFFICIAL!! I'M LEGALLY DYSLEXIC!! WOOO!! Lol hah just thought I would let you know. So anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter I made it long to make up for the absence of updates sorry again. Well I hope you enjoy this, I put a little Troyella fluff in it. Yay!! OH and a special thanks to **

**mzmroxsox101****this chapter wouldn't be up without her! YAY**

**Chapter 10- Head over Heart**

--

"Ms. Montez! You are…" Mrs. Darbus stopped scolding Gabriella mid sentence looking at the distressed girl, feeling pity in her gut. "…late" she said more quietly.

"Umm, I'm sorry Mrs. Darbus," Gabriella took a quick glance around the room and saw all the people who were tormenting her in the hall staring at her with threatening glances. "I uhh, couldn't get my l-locker open."

"Very well, dear. Take your seat."

Gabriella nodded and walked down the row to her seat. While walking she saw Chad and Jason pound fists laughing to themselves. Troy felt guilt eating away at his stomach, he tried to get her too look at him so he could apologize, but she kept her head down. Until the last second before she sat down. She could feel Troy's gaze on her. She turned her head up to see him, only to be met by sorrow filled blue eyes meeting pain filled brown ones. Then as quickly as they had locked eye contact, they broke it. Gabriella sat in her desk keeping her nose in her note book writing.

Meanwhile Troy was trying to see what she was writing. He started maneuvering in his seat trying to get a better angle. He got a quick glimpse, "_There's nothing I can do because there's nothing wrong with you…no matter what I do I'll still be gone to you." _He was about to read more before, "Mr. Bolton!

This is my last warning, leave Ms. Montez alone" Mrs. Darbus said firmly.

Troy went a little red in the face, and looked around to find Todd staring at him with a smirk on his face. "Yea, Troy, leave the poor girl alone," Todd said sarcastically. The class started chuckling, but Troy drowned it out, and turned his gaze towards Gabriella who was trying her damnedest to not look up. She just sat there writing.

The class droned on until the bell rang. Troy shot out of there like a bullet and leaned against the wall waiting for Gabriella to come out. When she finally did Troy grabbed hold of her arm and started walking.

Gabriella started to get scared, and then Troy whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

He knew they both had a study hall this period; they had basically the same schedule. He took her up to the roof top sat her on one of the benches. Before she could even ask what was going on Troy began to speak.

"Gabriella, I am so, so sorry. What happened in the hall was unacceptable. I swear I'm going to kill Todd one of these days. But, please, I am so sorry." Troy looked at her with pleading sorrowful eyes. He reached out to put a curl behind her ear, and out of habit she flinched. "Gabi…" he whispered his voice drenched in sorrow.

Gabriella looked up at him, and reached for his hand and placed it on her cheek. She sighed at the warm contact to her skin. Troy started to rub his thumb over her cheek, down her jaw line to rest under her chin. Gabriella leaned her head into his touch. It felt so right and butterflies erupted in her stomach.

"It's ok, Troy." she whispered.

Troy looked at her a little confused. This wasn't what he expected. He was expecting and completely willing to beg and grovel on the ground for her forgiveness. "You mystify me", Troy said.

Gabriella let out a soft low laugh, and reached out for Troy's other hand and laced her fingers through it. "I think I mystify a lot of people."

Troy half smiled. Gabriella bit her lip in nervousness. She had never really been this close up to a guy before when they weren't bullying her. But she had to admit, she liked it. She reached her free hand up and started to run her fingers over the contours of his face. Trying to memorize his beauty with her hands. Troy leaned in to her touch, just as she did with his. Troy felt and electric current passing through him. He loved it. Troy closed his eyes enjoying her touch. She ran her fingers through his soft silky hair, over his eyelids, then jaw line, to his neck, and she laid her hand on his shoulder.

Troy opened his eyes to see her staring back at him. She looked so innocent. Like she had no idea what she was doing, or if she was doing it right. But, to Troy it felt as though she has been doing this for years. Troy had to be honest, he had, had girlfriends in the past, but he never felt like this before, and Gabriella isn't even his girlfriend. _'Yet'_, Troy added in his mind.

"So, do you want to work on our project this afternoon?" Troy asked. He knew to start with a simple question; he didn't want to scare her off.

"You still want to work on this with me?" she asked surprised that he still wanted to spend time with her after what happened yesterday.

"Of course! I have the perfect place too," Troy said with a smile playing on his lips. "There is this park a few blocks away and its one of my favorite places. They have picnic tables and everything."

Gabriella knew exactly where he was talking about. That was the same park she goes to when Dave is out cold, and the beatings don't leave her unable to move. Gabriella smiled at Troy's suggestion, and nodded, "That sounds great".

Troy's smile widened, "Great, we can drive there after school." Gabriella nodded still smiling. Troy got a sparkle in his eye, "…Favorite color?" he asked.

Gabriella looked confused, "W-what?" she asked laughing a bit in her speech.

Troy smiled. "Favorite color." Troy said more of a statement this time.

Gabriella looked to be in thought; she took a quick glance at his mesmerizing eyes. "Blue", she said quickly, blushing a bit after.

Troy chuckled, "Well, that happens to be mine too." Troy paused, and Gabriella waited for him to continue. "It just goes so great with my skin tone, and pops my eyes!" Troy said in a high pitched voice with a fake lisp, doing girly hand movements. Gabriella started giggling at his childish behavior. She loved how comfortable it was with Troy. One minuet they are completely serious the next he's making her laugh, something she hasn't done in a while.

To Troy her laugh was music to his ears. He started laughing himself.

"Favorite band?" she asked him.

"Well, I don't really have one. I have the most random taste in music." he explained.

"Really? Explain." Gabriella probed smiling.

"Well," Troy said dramatically, "I like everything from We the Kings, to The Beatles. From Underoath, to Billy Joel. From Clint Black to the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. From the Clash to the Shins to Since By Man. From Lead Zeppelin to Papa Roach. From Beethoven to Common. From Secondhand Serenade, to believe it or not, the Jonas Brothers." Gabriella giggled at that. "From Weezer, to just about any Broadway musical. Fro-"

"Ok I get it, hah" Gabriella interrupted Troy.

"Told you!" Troy said sticking his tongue out. Gabriella laughed once again. "Well, Little Missy, what's _your_ favorite band?" he asked.

"Well, I have a random taste in music too." she said blushing.

"Oh really? Sweet, do tell" Troy urged her to continue.

"I just like everything," she said simply. Troy kept a serious face on and said,

"Wow…you are so deep" Troy broke out into smile, as did Gabriella, laughing a bit as well.

They started talking about little things, and every now and then Troy would make Gabriella laugh and vies versa. Troy decided to get one hard question out of the way. He hesitated but he knew that he should ask.

"Gabriella," he snapped her out of her trace of staring at the view all around her, "are um, are you ok?" he asked seriously.

Gabriella looked at him intently, "Trying to be," she answered. Troy nodded knowing what she meant.

"Come on," he said helping her up, "the bell is going to ring soon." he laced their fingers together and

Troy smiled at her. She smiled back enjoying the contact. They walked down the stairs together, but when they reached the large red double doors, they both got a little uneasy. Troy did because he knew that if they walked into the hallway hand in hand Gabriella would get hell times two. Gabriella got nervous because she didn't think that Troy would want to be seen with her in the hallway. Troy decided to break the contact, though he wished he could hold her close forever. "Well, I have chemistry now so I will see you in history, and then we can go to the park after school. Sound good?"

Gabriella half smiled, "Yea sounds great"

"Great," Troy replied, as he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it making Gabriella blush.

Then they parted ways. The day seemed to go on as usual. Gabriella avoided everyone as a precaution to not get beat up. In history she and Troy worked on their project making jokes here and there. So far they seemed to be the farthest along in their projects. Troy watched once again how Gabriella at lunch basically alone, and felt a bit guilty. But, when the end of the day rolled long Troy couldn't find her. He started looking for her in classrooms, the cafeteria, when he finally found her in the library, reading a book. Troy smiled and quietly walked up to her. She was so engrossed in her book she didn't notice Troy. He lightly placed his hand on her shoulder; she yelped and jumped in fright.

"Sorry!" Troy said laughing a bit. "I didn't know it would scare you that much."

Gabriella smiled herself, "Its ok you just surprised me"

"Well, what are you doing in the library, the bell rang you know, we are free form this jail they call a school for 17 hours" Troy said jokingly.

"Well, I actually love school as a matter of fact," she said joking with him, " Well the leaving home and learning part of it, and I usually come here and wait for the hallway to file out so that well, you know, so I don't get bullied." Gabriella finished looking down at her shoes.

"Well, coast is clear," Troy said trying to lighten the mood, "let's get to the park!"

Gabriella nodded and got up. She gathered her books and started to walk out of the school. Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulders while they walked, and he started telling a story about when he was little and played with his mom's lipstick.** (A/N:I SO did that when I was little hah)** Gabriella giggled and leaned into his body as they walked. When they reached his car, Troy opened the door for Gabriella. She was a bit surprised and said a faint 'Thanks', then closed the door. He ran around to the driver's side, got in and started the car. The radio played random music not much of interest, as they made small talk.

"So, have you been to this park before?" Troy asked as he opened the car door for her.

Gabriella stepped out of the car and nodded. "Yea, I come here all the time."

"Really?" Troy asked intrigued, he looked back at his car noticing that they left their backpacks with their history in the car. But he didn't care, he didn't want to really want to do history, the only thing he cared about at the moment was the beautiful women in front of him.

"Yup," she started sitting on one of the swings. "I come here to think and get away, when I can." she looked sad for a moment, but continued. "I also used to come here with my dad, well before he died."

Troy was shocked, he never knew, never would have guessed. He sat down on the swing next to her.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriella." he said sincerely.

"It's ok," she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and a sad smile on her face. "It was when I was six, a long time ago."

Troy shook his head, "That doesn't make it any easier." he whispered.

Gabriella stared at the sand, slightly swinging back and forth, side to side on her swing. "What's your dad like?" she asked quietly.

Troy paused for a second, trying to think of a way to describe his father. "Well…he's uh…I love my dad, that's not something you will hear me say often, but sometimes he doesn't know when to switch from coach to dad sometimes. But, he tries his best." Troy looked over at her to see her reaction.

She looked to be in thought, then she smiled, "You love your dad, that's really…nice. It must feel good to love someone in your family."

"Yea, but I _really_ love my mom. She's awesome, seriously, you would love her, and I'm sure that she would love you too." Troy said smiling. Gabriella smiled too and laughed a little blushing.

"What's she like?" Gabriella pondered. **(haha pondered ok I'll stop) **

"Well, she a top chef, so her cooking is amazing! I could eat her mac n' cheese for the rest of my life. Hah, and well she is very, umm…maternal?" Troy said as more of a question, no knowing how to put it. Gabriella just nodded understanding. "Yea, she is just very motherly, really slow to losing her temper, and I can really talk to her about anything, and she always knows exactly what to say, you know? It's kind of weird, I mean, you would never hear me telling my friends about this, but my mom and I are really close. I love my mom!" Troy finished blushing a bit.

Gabriella smiled a bit, trying not to cry. The fact that he was so close to his parents was really amazing to her. It seemed as though Troy had to perfect life. Perfect looks, personality, he has tons of friends, the world at is feet, two loving parents, and from what she has seen at school, he has no money problems. _'No one this perfect could ever want to be with me…it's impossible.' _And with that a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, why the waterworks, girl?" Troy asked trying to make her smile reaching over to wipe the tear away.

Gabriella breaks out of her trance feeling Troy's hand on her face caressing her cheek. "Huh, what? Oh, nothing," she said inhaling and wiping her face with her sleeves. "Sorry".

"Don't be, c'mon." he said getting up holding out a hand for her to take. Gabriella looked confused, but took his hand. Troy lead them over to the slides. "Now, I bet you that I can go down the slide, across the bridge, and climb the ladder to this spot before you can." Troy stated smiling like a five year old.

Gabriella smiled too, "You're on Bolton"

"Oh have we resorted to last names, Montez?" Troy said jokingly. "Alright, on your mark…get set…GO!"

They started running, then Troy slowed down to give her a better chance when he realized that she was really fast. He picked up speed and was right behind her. He grabbed her waist from behind and spun her around. They both started laughing, and still spinning he put her down, and they stumbled a few steps before Gabriella leaning against on of the pillars supporting the jungle gym. Troy put on of his hands beside her head on the pillar supporting himself on it, both of them a little out of breath form laughing.

"Now, Mr. Bolton, that was cheating" Gabriella playfully scolded.

"Yea, well," Troy locked eyes with her, "it was worth it." he smiled, which she returned, blushing. Troy leaned in and ran his nose along her jaw line, and Gabriella felt the butterflies erupt all over again as she placed her hand on the back of his neck. Troy placed on kiss under her jaw then rested his forehead against hers, and started kissing her face down her jaw line to the corner of her mouth. He lightly brushed their lips together, then looked at her to see her reaction. He was so nervous he had crossed a line.

But when he saw her biting her bottom lip with a smirk playing on them, he took that as a good sign. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and drew him back in for another kiss. It was sweet and gentle, not rushed at all.

"Come on, Lover Boy," Gabriella said when the pulled apart, as she grabbed his hand lacing their fingers.

Troy followed, and was lead to the sandbox. A smile played on his lips at how innocent she was.

They both sat down and started to talk, just small talk between two people nothing big, as they drew shapes in the sand. When Gabriella leaned back her arm hit one of the outside walls of the sandbox.

"Ouch!" she said in a hushed voice, rubbing her arm.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked gently taking her arm in his hands.

"I'm fine" she replied quickly jerking her arm away from his grasp.

Troy started into her eyes to see fright, he started back in curiosity. He then took her arm again and lifted the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a bruise in the shape of a hand slightly bigger then his. Fury, hurt, guilt, and sorrow all came crashing at once, as he started revealing more cuts and bruises on her arm.

"Gabi," he whispered, he voice drenched in sorrow, "Please, tell me I want to help you" he pleaded. He looked up to see her staring at the ground in shame.

"He hurts me Troy," she said barely above a whisper, "he hurts me so much" and with that she broke down in sobs. Troy just took her in his arms, and let her cry, no questions asked, noting he just let her fall apart in his arms hoping by just being there for her would help put back the pieces. He kisses the top of her head, her nose, her forehead, her tears, whispering soothing words into her ear, trying to do anything to calm her.

She ended up telling him her story, not the whole thing in detail but most of it. Troy was beyond shocked, how one person could do such things to an angel, _his _angel, was unimaginable. He felt his hands ball to fists, but then he saw Gabriella look up at him with doe like eyes, and she reached up and cupped his face in her hand, and his anger melted away.

"I don't really want to talk about this anymore…" she said quietly looking at the sand below them.

Troy bent down and kissed her cheek, "Ok," he whispered. They started taking again, with Gabriella still in his lap. The minuets passes easily between the two.

"What do you believe?" Gabriella asked craning her neck to get a better look at him.

Troy was a bit shocked and confused by her question, "Um-W-What?"

"What do you believe?" she asked again more slowly, he still looked confused. "Do you believe in God?" she asked more specifically.

Troy thought for a moment. "I believe, well, I believe that there is too much suffering, too much evil," he looked at the bruises on her face and arm. "too much hatred and violence in this world for there to be a God. How could this God let all of that go on?" He looked at her once more, and kisses her cheek then buried his head in the crook of her neck, placing small butterfly kisses that made her heart leap.

"How can a God let things like that happen to someone like you?" he whispered into her neck.

He turned his head to look at her, and when she saw his eyes he looked helpless, and so confused. She couldn't help but kiss him again, she never wanted to see that look on his face again, he looked to be in pain, something she never wanted to happen to him. She tried to kiss all his pain away, he returned the kiss fully. He turned her so she was almost straddling him, and he secured his hands on her waist. But all too soon they had to pull away for the necessity of oxygen. They rested their foreheads against one another's.

"I want to believe in a God, in goodness, in purity, but its just so hard sometimes. My mind tells me that there is no God. But my heart is telling me something different, I just really don't know." he said distressed.

Gabriella ran a hand through his silky hair, she sighed understandingly, "You don't always have to hold your head higher then your heart." she said quietly.

Troy kissed the nape of her neck, and whispered, "I'll keep that in mind"

She sighed contently.

"What about you? What do you believe?" she heard him ask.

"Me? Well," she sighed, thinking. "I believe that there has to be something,… something bigger then all of us, some sort of higher power. The only thing I have to hold on to is the belief that there is something, someone out there listening, watching, protecting. There has to be something out there giving me the strength to even care to wake up in the morning, giving me strength to go on with life instead of ending it."

Troy cringed at the thought of her ending her life.

She continued, "I've lost count of how many times I have tried." Troy felt his heart break at her statement, the mere thought of her doing that to herself was agonizing. "But, I could never seem to go completely through with it, I always thought of my mother. Dave hasn't laid a finger on her and I plan to keep it that way. I can't be selfish." she sighed.

Troy desperately wanted to change the subject, he couldn't bare the thought of her ending her life. Then he remembered she was writing something in homeroom. "What were you writing in homeroom?" he asked intently.

Gabriella knew he didn't want to hear about how she wanted to . She felt stupid mentioning it, he probably didn't care. "Yea, just some lyrics, nothing special, they are really stupid." she replied looking down at her feet.

"Can I read them?" he asked hoping she would let him.

She looked shocked, "W-well, uh sure. If you really want to, they aren't very good"

Troy just smiled, and helped her up to walk to his car and get her bag. when they got her bag, they returned to the sand. Gabriella noticed it was starting to get dark, and she wondered what her father was going to do to her when she got home. She looked down at Troy to see him holding her notebook in his hand waiting for her to take it and open the page.

She took her notebook and nestled into Troy once again. "Read it to me" he commanded gently kissing her cheek. She half smiled and turned to the page. **(A/N: my good friend wrote this he's absolutely amazing hah this isn't even his best one lol I would be able to sing it to you but umm I would probly deafen all of you with my tone deaf voice hah ok I'm going to stop now hah) **

_Is anybody out there? I kind of need some help here._

_I got a major problem. Nothing here can stop them_

_Can someone come and get me? if you might be listening_

_I really need some help now. I'm trying not to shout out_

_Chorus: Because they're all around me, lots about me_

_Wrapped around me, I cannot see_

_I can't take it, help me make it_

_Because they came right to me, walked right through me _

_All the time pretending to see_

_Am I really crazy, or is my mind just hazy?_

_Please come get me. Can you hear me?_

_Can anybody hear me? I'm trapped inside the city_

_Can't you see I'm bleeding? Or have you just been fleeing?_

_From all your problems that have gotten way too hard_

_When everything around you, begins to fall about you_

_And there's nothing I can do, because there's noting wrong with you_

_But you feel as though I'm gone to you_

_Chorus_

_There's nothing I can do… because there's nothing wrong with you…_

_No matter what I do, I'm still gone to you_

_Chorus_

Troy was shocked, that was amazing, and yet she doubted herself. So much emotion was put into it, it almost made him cry. He was speechless, there was nothing this girl couldn't do.

Gabriella became self-conscious when he didn't say anything. Afraid, and half expecting him to burst out laughing at any moment, she broke the silence. "I um told you it wasn't very good" she said closing her notebook, and looking down feeling her cheeks become red.

"No, no, no! That was amazing, sorry I was speechless for a second. Seriously, Gabriella, have you ever thought of writing music to this?" Troy tried to sound as convincing as he could, he could feel that she doubted what he was saying.

"No not really, um I haven't really ever had time." Gabriella lied quickly. Truth was Dave broke her guitar and keyboard one night out of drunken rage.

"Oh, well I think you should. Those are really good lyrics, I bet your notebook is full of them." Troy smiled reassuringly. Gabriella smiled back though it didn't reach her eyes. "C'mon," Troy said getting up offering her his hand, "Its getting late and we haven't had dinner yet. My mom is making her lasagna, its to die for!"

"Oh, no that's ok, really you don't have to invite me to dinner, Dave is probably wondering where I am." she said much to her dismay. She really wanted to spend more time with Troy but, she didn't want him to feel obligated.

"Don't worry about it, I told my mom to call your house and tell your parent that you would be having dinner with us." Troy smiled, she returned it. They went back to his car both content in the silence. Troy opened her door for her again, she mumbled a thank you, and they were off.

**A/N: alright well before you all shoot me in the face, let me say that I am REALLY sorry. I never expected it to take this long, once again my computer spazed and this was meant to be up a couple months ago : I am really sorry. Well I hope you all enjoyed it and please review I'm starting to think people are giving up on it not that I would be surprised hah ok so anyways I am already starting the next chapter so YAY ok so until next time…**

**-Care**


End file.
